Dark Son
by WGAnubis
Summary: New chapter uploaded. chapter 18 uploaded. Markus has gained control...
1. chapter 1

1Dark Son

I don't own Hellsing or anything else except the characters that I create in this story. If there is a character in my story that has the same name or is somewhat like anyone else's, its purely by chance and I wont be changing that anytime soon.

DS/

Chapter 1, reunion

David stood over the body of the master vampire that he had just stabbed with his staff weapon. The liquid silver and mercury mix still pumping into the dead vampires body from his weapons injectors. Seras, his "sister" from his "master" Alucard stood by watching in disbelief at the act that he had just done, killing a vampire that would have rivaled their masters powers.

Putting his foot on the corpus, he pulled the weapon free, the body turned to dust; a strange wind came and blew the body away. He was ready to die he had fulfilled his revenge. Seras went to say something but looked away, she had grown fond of him in a big sister way, but now that the end had come she didn't know what to do or what to say.

David chuckled, a year ago his long life was boring. Now here he was, a vampire. Suddenly both looked to the center of the room; Alucard took his form in the center of the room, a neutral look on his face compared to his usually insane smile, a gun in his hand. Alucard took aim straight at David's heart; David closed his eyes, his mind going back to the night when his mission first began one year ago...

DS/

David was driving home after being given leave from one of the few American military bases in England. He was glad that his family was given a home in the countryside; the drive to and from work let him take in the view. The night was cool and crisp, the moon was full and there was just a hint of, red in the night sky?

DS/

The vampires were ecstatic, a house filed with three people, one for each of them to feast on. The teenager that one of the vampires had was already a ghoul; it was only a mater of time before the others became ghouls themselves. In the meantime they amused themselves by going threw the house and setting fire to anything they could find. None of them noticed the military style jeep pulling up or on the other side of the house a pair of vampires coming towards the house as well.

DS/

David crept along the hallway of his house. I didn't take him long to realize what was happening. Silently he cursed under his breath, he should have known better, he should have known this might have happened, he would have had to leave eventually. 'SNAP OUT OF IT MAN! YOU CAN HELP THEM NOW!'

Silently he crept the stairs, holding his breath when one of the demons came into the living room carrying a body over his shoulder, throwing it to the ground, he continued to feed. 'Oh god, not her, not my daughter...' Resisting the urge to go down and ripping out the demon's heart out he continued to go up the stairs to his room.

DS/

Entering the residents, Alucard and Seras surveyed the situation. Instantly a ghoul attacked, Alucard stabbed his hand straight threw its heart, but not before realizing how young the boy was. "Poor bastard..." Alucard trailed off. Walking on he sensed a very old and familiar presence. "Police girl, go out into the yard and see if there are any other ghouls that you can depart." Seras gave him a nod and went out the door to look for any ghouls. Alucard walked on.

DS/

David felt something in the back of his head, at first he didn't know what it was but then he realized what it was. '_HIM? He's here?' _ Pushing the thought aside he went to his closet, pushing some cloths aside, he reached for an ancient and sealed box. Taking a key that he always wore around his neck he opened the box. Inside was a short complicated weapon, at first it looked nothing more than a tube, beautifully and intricately designed, but still, anyone else would think it was a tube.

Pulling his weapon out he quickly loaded the special mix of silver and mercury into the chamber. He was going to enjoy this; he wouldn't let his family's death be in vain. Without knowing it, a vampire had found its way into his room and stood over him, about to strike.

Chapter note: yeah I know that this inst much of an opening for my story, but I felt that this was a good place to end the chapter.


	2. chapter 2

1Chapter 2. Vengeance is his.

Seras may have been blonde, but she wasn't stupid. It didn't take her long to realize that her master was bored and just wanted some fun. She gave up looking for any ghouls and just relaxed leaning against the house, her master would take care of the vampires inside. 'Why the hell did Integra send both of us anyway?' Seras silently thought.

DS/

The vampire was about to pounce on his prey when all of a sudden he turned to ash. David silently smiled as he pressed a single button on the weapon, retracting the single end back into its compact design. 'Didn't even need to have the mix injected into him, these pathetic demons killed my family?' he dammed himself for not bothering to teach his children about these things.

Getting up, he pressed another button, the weapon fully extended, blades on both ends, the two end sections serrated edges, a little bit of the mix was already dripping form the ends of the blades. As he walked out the room he said a brief prayer "God forgive me, I know exactly what I do..." A few moments later, he was down upon Alucard.

DS/

Alucard found the first vampire in the hallway burning some photos off the wall, silently he walked up right behind him and tapped him on his head with his gun. The vampire twisted around and ended up with a hand straight threw his chest, his body turning to ash before he could say a word or make a sound. 'Sigh'. Alucard pulled out his jackals and went to the living room.

DS/

David didn't care about silence anymore. He dragged the tip of his bladed staff along the floor, neatly slicing the wood like it was paper. The hallway seemed to stretch on forever as he thought about what had happened.

His family was dead, his wife and two children were most likely ghouls now, and he would have to 'free' them himself. And why was _he _here. Had he finally tracked him down to finish what he started? Had he sent the vampires to take his family? The more David thought, the more his rage began to take over, master Berne would not have been pleased with his loss of control.

DS/

Alucard decided to have some fun with this last vampire. He found him feeding off a young girl that looked eerily like his child Seras. Walking up behind the vampire he kicked him clear off the poor girl. "What are you, some kind of animal? I bet you weren't even thirsty when you came here." Alucard snorted, a look of disgust on his face.

"What's it to you old man, were both vampires, its what we do." the other spat. He quickly picked himself off the floor and drew out a semi automatic pistol. When Alucard saw the size of the gun compared to his two jackals he nearly fell over laughing, this one was defiantly new to the concept of vampirism.

Letting the young vampire go first he let him empty his magazine of bullets into Alucard. Deciding to humor the lad he fell to the floor as if he was dead. As the vampire admired his work his face turned pale (is that possible for a vampire?) Alucard began to bubble as his body began to turn into a formless pile of body parts and blood, out of the top of the pile a giant hellhound busted out. The hound glared hungrily at its prey; in one bite he took the entire vampires body into his mouth.

Reforming into his human form he looked at his handy work. Suddenly he felt queasy, like something was trying to burst from his body. Against his will his mouth opened. With a sound that would make a lions roar sound weak, he burped. "Got to cut down on my cabalism..." Alucard said to himself.

Looking to his left he saw the girl that reminding him so mush of Seras. Her eyes had already gone black; she was already becoming a ghoul. Pulling out his jackal his jackal pointing at her head he pulled to the trigger. He didn't take pleasure in what he had just had to do. She just reminded him too much of Seras, but there was something else about her as well.

DS/

David didn't need to see what he had heard, he knew who it was beyond a shadow of a doubt and why he was here. He might have even had forgiven him for his past, but when he saw him shoot his daughter he was past the boiling point. Jumping from the staircase he aimed at his target. With a war shout he screamed the name of his target. "Alucard!"

DS/

Alucard didn't have much time to react, jerking around to see the shape of a man come flying down at him with a weapon that he had not seen in use for almost three hundred years. Using one of his jackals as a shield, he managed to block the first blow but his attacker quickly used the other end to slice his leg off.

Pain shot threw his leg as he quickly realized the liquid that had been injected into his body. Taking his other jackal and balancing on his other leg he shot at his attacker. With inhuman speed the assailant dodged every bullet like it was nothing. Luckily that had distracted him long enough to regenerate his leg but not before having to rip the remaining part off. Jumping back Alucard knocked a light off of a nearby table, the lamp fell to the floor and its light was case upon his attacker.

The light revealed a face in pain over what he had seen but had no regret about going against the nofaratu. The man's face had an otherworldly quality to it; almost he was not entirely human. Hair covered his eyes slightly in bangs but cold blue eyes could easily be seen. They glowed with an almost demonic light that was familiar and yet strange to Alucard. His body was draped in a black trench coat that hid his muscular frame; a gun could be seen half hidden under his coat.

The man charged at Alucard again with his weapon. Instinctively Alucard took both weapons and fired constantly. A few of the bullets found there targets but none of them were life threatening. He seemed unfazed by the attacks and continued his advance. Alucard sidestepped avoiding the weapon stab. He was ecstatic, this was becoming interesting, and he hadn't had such a good fight in a long while. But he still couldn't place where he knew this man.

DS/

David didn't let up on his attack, slashing and stabbing, always advancing and not letting giving his target a moments rest. The pace that he was going would have made a normal human pass out long ago. But he was not at his best; he needed space to fight at his peak. Looking past his target he saw a window. 'Yes that will do nicely'.

Pressing a button to retract his blades back into his staff he raced at his enemy. Using the staff as a poll volt he kicked his enemy threw the window and into the open air.

DS/

Seras reacted when she heard what sounded like a body fly threw a window. Running towards the source of the sound he gasped at the sight she saw. Her master was on the ground struggling against an enemy that used the strangest of weapons. It appeared to be a medal staff with serrated blades at the edge.

Drawing her handguns she took aim and fired at the man assaulting her master.

DS/

David heard the guns go off from behind him. He felt his father's side take over. Time slowed to a craw, he turned to see the bullets fly towards him. He pulled his staff towards him and started to twirl it in the air. He heard the sound of each pass of his staff as he turned the weapon. He saw the after image as the staff passed by. He relaxed and time resumed. The bullets hit his staff and went flying off into all directions away from him. He looked at the red-eyed blond girl that tried to shoot at him. Ignoring her he turned away going back his original target.

DS/

Police girl had to learn to stay out of her master's fun. Alucard took his last magazine and shoved it into his remaining jackal. Taking aim at his adversary's chest he....

Flash Back

Sitting on his throne Alucard, the Nosfaratu looked down on the man at the base of stairs leading to his throne. The man held a woman in her arms, her eyes pale, skin and flesh cold his face in pain and anger. "You let her die..." the man said.

Alucard said nothing; he couldn't show any emotion. "It was her choice to remain mortal" he said coldly. "You have the same choice, granted that your different, you can choose to wander the earth as you are now forever, or take your place where you rightfully belong."

Putting down the woman with the utter most care he turned to the nosfaratu, anger in his eyes. "Mark my words, I would rather die then become what you are..." with that the man turned and left the castle that he had once called home. Still sitting on his throne Alucard gazed at the body of his wife. Muttering a single name that no one but him heard he went down to give his wife the burial she deserved.

DS/

David looked down the barrel of the gun that was pointed at him. Not even he could get out of the way in time. He looked at the man holding the gun, an insane grin on his face. He turned to face the red-eyed blonde. Her face wore a mask of hostility towards him. He had no choice. Fingering the button on his staff the weapon retraced into it's self and was returned to its place of rest. Backing away from the vampire he looked down at him and said something brief. "The balls in your court, Alucard..."


	3. chapter 3

1Chapter 3 Family history.

Walking into his house David brought the bodies of his family into the living room. Stepping out into the yard he retrieved a can of gasoline and returned to the house. He couldn't let anyone find out, if the military, he had to disappear again. He splashed the flammable liquid all over the room. Tears fell down the sides of his cheeks, he kneeled down along side his wife.

Seras had walked into the house and was just within earshot to hear what the man was saying. "Hi, God I am so sorry for not being here. I promise, I will find the monster that did this to you, who did this to our children. These monsters couldn't have acted alone. Ill find them, then ill be with you soon."

Getting up he knelt down to his two children, Seras decided to give the man time to greave and left the room silently. Walking out she spotted her master. "Master, who is that man?" Seras asked. Her master looked down at her, no insane grin on his face. "Just a man police girl, just a man."

DS/

David held the lighter in his hand, the flame like a small flower. He knew when he dropped the lighter he would have to get out fast, but he knew that once he did that, his family would be gone forever. Giving one last look at his house and family he let the lighter slip from his fingers. For a quick second he felt the flame brush by his hand and burn him slightly. The flame touched the gas soaked carpet and ignited the flammable liquid. Turning, he walked out of the house, there the two vampires greeted him.

The red-eyed blonde still had a face that could cut glass. Alucard had a blank expression on his face, though his glasses could have concealed anything. "So, what will you do now David?" Alucard said as if he already knew.

The flames had already started to grow in the house as smoke poured out of any openings it could find and the smell of burning flesh was just on the edge of David's senses. "I'm going to look for the monster that led these vampires, they were far to stupid and week to have pulled this off themselves."

At this Seras chirped in. "Why don't you join us then, join hellsing...". David merely laughed it off.

"Join you? Don't make me laugh, I don't need your help, I don't want your help." David said with a hint of resentment at the though of him joining Alucard and his "child" to avenge his family. Getting his thoughts in order he knew he had to disappear first and for most. Heading towards his jeep he passed Alucard's side. For a brief second, they exchanged words, with that he entered his jeep and drove off. Looking into the mirror he saw his house burst into flames. "Goodbye..."

DS/

Back at the Hellsing manor, Seras went over the night's events in her mind. Integra had ordered both herself and her master to a disturbance in the middle of nowhere, there they quickly silenced the vampires, the mission should have been handled by Hellsing troops, 'Stupid federal holiday'.

But who was that man, her master had said he was just a man but it was clear that he knew something. The only other man that could come close to matching her master's power was Anderson.

Seras decided to ask Walter about the family that was at the house the vampires had attacked. Leaving her room she went up the stairs to find Walter in the manors large library. "Ah Miss. Victoria, please do come in, what may I do for you?" Walter asked in his normal polite tone.

"Hello Walter, this is somewhat odd, but do you know anything about the family that was killed by the vampires that we silenced tonight?" Seras requested. "I will look into the family at once Miss Victoria. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Walter asked.

"Oh no, though do you know where Master Alucard is?" Seras asked. Rolling his eyes Walter merely said that Alucard had a rather large grin on his face as he headed out the door.

"Oh, well please let me know when you have found what I needed." Seras thanked Walter and left the room, returning to her room. The day was another in a very long line of strange days sense she became a vampire.

DS/

The next night when Seras was awaked she saw her ration of blood along side was a folder with a note attached to it. Getting up she ripped open the top of the bad and silently drank the blood. As she drank she read the note.

Dear Miss Victoria, as you requested I researched the family that was unfortunately attacked and killed by the vampires. The mother was named Jennifer Maryland. An American, she was a medical doctor at New Hope hospital in London. She had two children, one boy and one girl. The son was named Henry Maryland, a seventeen-year-old high school student, American born but raised here in England. He was an active member in his community and was well liked. The daughter, Cathy Maryland was four years younger than her brother but unlike her brother, was born and raised here in England. Somewhat a loner, she was considered a troublemaker as school.

Now as for the father, David Maryland, he is somewhat of a mystery. A member of the United States air force, his friends and commanders consider him a "top gun". According to reports, David was known for carrying a intricate weapon that, when activated it would extend into a staff with serrated blades at the ends.

The strange part about David is that there are no records of his parents on file, the official report is that he was originally an orphan that was never adopted. However, there are no records of any orphanage that he was in. Further more, birth records indicate he was born about thirty-five years ago but the originals were lost and so only an estimate was given. Finally, the only photos available of David are his yearly service photos; they are enclosed in the file and should be very interesting. I am also looking into this weapon that Mr. Maryland is said to use. Best regards, Walter.

Finishing her ration she opened the folder and began to look threw everything. The files contained basic information about all of the family members, but the bulk was about David. That was what she wanted to know. Looking over the service record photos that were in the folder she started to notice a strange pattern. Each photo he was in, each year it was taken, he was the same, exactly the same in appearance. From fifteen years ago to today, he was the same...

DS/

David was bathed in a bright column of light. All around him he could sense eyes watching him. Turning in a complete circle he tried to gaze threw the light into the darkness to see who was watching him. "You cant win." came from the darkness.

Turning to his left where the voice came from he shouted back. "Who are you!!" Silence. "You're running from your destiny, claiming things that were never meant for you. A family was never meant for you." This time the voice came from his right.

"You have lived for nearly six hundred years now, and yet you still run and hide from your true people." this time the voice was all around him. "And who are my people?" David demanded.

Silence.

Sitting up in his hotel room bed David was drenched in sweat. For the past three months ever sense that fate full night that dream had haunted him and it always ended the same. Getting up he turned on the light, he didn't want to sleep anymore. As he walked to the bathroom he felt him again, at the edge of his mind trying to find him. Concentrating he masked his location once again. He wasn't about to let that monster find him anytime soon, not until it was on his terms.

DS/

Frowning, Alucard pushed harder to try to locate David. But the more he tried the more he was met with resistance. Sighing he gave up and headed out of his room, maybe his master would be more entertaining. Passing threw several walls Alucard arrived at his master's large office. Integra was seated at her desk with Walter on the other side going over some paper work with her. "What is it Alucard?" Integra said with her normal hint of annoyance at the way he entered her office.

"Oh nothing, what are you looking at?" Alucard said with a bored tone already in his voice.

It was Walter that replied to him "we have found some files of someone that has recently been doing freelance work, killing vampires and such." walking over Alucard took a look at a single picture that was taken of the freelancer. His insane grin faded from his face. 'So, this is what you have been up to David'.

"Alucard, do you know who this person is?" Integra asked Alucard glanced up at his master. Could he lie to her? He didn't have any choice. "No, not at all. Why?"

"He has something to do with your next mission. A large number of ghouls and vampires have been spotted in an old warehouse on the edge of the city, apparently gathering in mass. We don't know why and frankly don't care." Integra said as she informed him of his next mission.

"I still don't see how this man is involved in his." Alucard said, more interested in the prospect of having fun in oh so many ways. "This freelancer has attacked large number of ghouls while our surveillance teams watch. This is the ideal situation that this man seems to go for. Your mission, if he makes an appearance is to either capture or kill him. And Alucard, we would prefer if you captured him..." Integra said, a little agitated at the end for some reason.

DS/

Seras and quickly got her weapon and ran out to meet her master, it wasn't every night that she got to go out on operations with her master. Unlike the last one, she was positive that it would be interesting. As she entered the courtyard she saw on the far right the human troops were reciting their usual prayer before heading into battle. To her left her master awaited. Walking over, she saw he master going over his favorite gun, the jackal.

DS/

Looking up he saw the police girl approach him. Silently he wondered how would he explain to her about David. She was his child; he owed her an explanation. But not now, now he would sit back and enjoy the ride, and kill what it threw at him. Snapping back to attention when he heard Seras voice he gave her his standard maniac smile. "Lets go."


	4. chapter 4

1Chapter 4. Vampric assassin

The warehouse was old, but far from abandoned. Several snipers, looking threw their scopes could see movement inside but took no action. They were only there to observe, not silence. Over the radio, one of the snipers gave a number of many ghouls were in the warehouse. The commander sighed; Alucard and Sera's would have to deal with this one, way to many ghouls and vampires to put the forces in this one. "All right, all snipers pull out, will let the Sera's and...."

"Sir, new target heading towards the warehouse." one of the snipers quickly cut in. "Take him out?"

"No, that might be the secondary target, pull out."

DS/

David could sense the ghouls and vampires in the warehouse, hundreds of them. All of them milling about in a seemingly unorganized fashion and oblivious to his presence. From his vantage point up in the scaffolds David could see at the far right a pen filled with humans. He didn't have to guess if they were scared. David walked silently above; he could see the vampires lounging in another corner, oblivious to his presence. They lounged in what used to be the managers office but the roof had long sense collapsed and had been removed. He was right above them now. _They aren't my kind..._ Flicking a switch on his weapon, his staff extended.

DS/

Alucard and Seras had arrived at the warehouse in both their usual fashion, Alucard by a swarm of bats, and Seras within a troop transport. Bringing her cannon she looked at the old warehouse. The windows looked darkened and the building itself deserted. Alucard reformed and walked over towards his child. "Time for some fun, police girl."

Entering the warehouse, the two vampires were shocked at what they saw, even Alucard was shocked, if not angered at the fact his fun was taken from him.

DS/

Descending from his vantage point David landed in the middle of the vampire's, taking them by surprise. Swinging around David decapitated several vampires in his weapons wake, their bodies turning to dust as the last skin cell separated from the head. Throwing his staff like a spear he impaled a vampire threw the shoulder, coming cleanly out the other side and embedding itself into a concert wall, holding the vampire there in extreme pain as he couldn't escape the contact of ancient blessed silver.

Under his black trench coats sleeves, silver-throwing stars flew into his hand, throwing them at the remaining vampires, embedding themselves into different parts of their targets bodies. Looking towards the door he saw the army of ghouls heading towards the office and the source of the disturbance. Calmly walking to the door he pulled out an intricately crafted silver dagger, with a single motion, David slammed the dagger into the door and frame, stalling the ghouls for a time.

Turning to the vampire impaled on the staff he smiled sinisterly. "So, I guess you and I will have a little chat."

The vampire bared his fanes at David. Walking over David calmly rested his hand on the weapons controls. "As you may have guessed, this weapon is blessed silver, but what you don't know..." to make his point perfectly clear, pressed the release of mix lightly, releasing the mercury silver into the vampire's body. The vampire screamed in pain and begged for mercy.

"That mix that is flowing into your body is an ancient poison known only to Berne and his followers. I guess I don't have to explain anything else about that. You will die, even if I pulled the staff out of you right now, the poison will continue to kill you, eating you slowly from the inside out. I can make your death painless, provided you tell me what I want to know." David said with spite in his voice. The vampire gave him a dirty look. "What do you want to know?"

DS/

In exchange for the promise of a quick death, the vampire told him about his master. A vampire of amazing power and strength that had promised all that followed him the world, a vampire named Aundae. A master of the dark magical powers granted to a vampire. He was the one that had ordered David's family killed. When asked why, the vampire didn't know.

David pulled another star from his sleeve. In a blink of an eye David pulled the vampires head down and stabbed the back of his neck with the star. The vampire screamed in pain and his body went limp. "You bastard!!" the vampire screamed.

Throwing another star into the scaffolds, a cable snap was heard. With a loud thunk, a silver suitcase fell to the ground. "Oh yes, I promised that I would grant you a quick death, just never said how. In this suitcase is a simple bomb, the payload however, is ground blessed silver crosses. Simply put, vampire radiation." David laughed. At the sound of this, the vampire's eyes widened in horror.

"The humans will be perfectly fine, just the ghouls and you will, well you know where this is going." David said as he quickly inputted the code to activate the bomb. Closing the case he threw it over the wall and into the crowd of ghouls. Walking over to the paralyzed vampire he put one booted foot on the chest and pulled the staff out. "Have a nice, oh thirty seconds of un-life."

Before David could leave, the vampire spat out one final question. "Who are you?!"

"Simple, I'm David, you may know me as the vampiric assassin." at this the vampire eyes widened. He went to say something else, but as he opened his mouth, the bomb blew, sending blessed silver dust into the air. He saw the cloud come over him, and then darkness.

DS/

Entering the main storage section of the warehouse, both Alucard and Seras were shocked at what they saw. The warehouse was entirely empty, save the humans huddling in the one corner of the warehouse.

Seras was about to walk into the storage area when Alucard ripped her back; a small amount of dust flew back and touched Seras leg. Instantly she screamed as the dust began to sink into her leg. "Master what is this!?" Seras cried out.

"Blessed silver dust..." Alucard said as he tried to comfort his child. The dust had left fine holes in her exposed leg as they sank threw her body to the other end. Alucard was becoming nervous, silver dust was the one weapon that could not be dodged, pulled out, or removed without ripping the infected area off the body.

"Seras, I have to remove your lower leg to save you." Alucard said, in his rare solemn tone. Seras looked at her master; she nodded at him to do what had to be done. "It will be painful, but it will grow back." Alucard tried to assure her. Outside the warehouse, the troops heard a scream.

DS/

Back at the Hellsing manor Alucard laid the sleeping form of his child in her four-post coffin. Where her right foot once was now was just a bandaged stump, it would be some time before her foot would re-grow and she could go back out on missions. Brushing a strand of her blond hair aside Alucard silently thought of what he would have done if his child had died. Though he would never admit it to anyone or even to Seras herself, he loved her like a father would love his daughter.

Hearing his masters' call in his head, Alucard quickly made sure his child was comfortable before floating up threw the ceiling. Floating threw the floor of his masters office he immediately realized this wasn't going to be pleasant.

DS/

Integra was sitting at her desk with a glass cylinder in one hand and a report from Walter about the contents. Silently she recalled what Walter had told her about its contents.

"The lab has confirmed that the dust is in fact blessed silver; however the manufacture and way it was delivered is somewhat strange. First, the silver was from standard blessed silver crosses, we think about fifteen were used to cover the amount of space it had. The way the dust was made would hint at that the crosses were crushed as such a pressure that no known machine could make the dust this fine and small." Walter continued onto the way the dust was distributed but by then Integra had figured the rest out on her own.

Looking at the vial of silver dust, Integra raked her mind about anyone that could have created such a devastating weapon. It was the perfect vampire killing weapon, harmless to humans, but devastating to vampires and ghouls. _If only her organization could replicate the process that had been used to make the dust so fine_.

But then her thoughts turned to the object that had brought this potential new weapon to her attention, Seras Victoria. At first she found the young vampiris annoying at best, a distraction at worse. But after the Incognito incident, she had found her to still seem more human than vampire and even a little refreshing.

How could she justify the thought she was entertaining a few moments ago when Seras lay in her bed minus a leg and foot. Throwing the report onto her desk Integra got up and went to stand under the larger than life portrait of her father. Though he had long sense been dead, she still turned to him for guidance.

Without realizing it, Integra whispered the name of her bound servant. "Alucard." Quickly she regretted it as almost the moment she said his name she felt his presence behind her. "Its funny how humans turn to the dead for their answers, and yet when the dead reply, they usually run away."

Turning she faced the tall, red clothed vampire standing only inches from her. Ignoring what he had just said asked a hopefully seemingly harmless question. "How is Seras?" Integra asked, already returning to her desk.

"She's sleeping now, she lost a fair amount of blood, but it was necessary to remove and silver dust that had gotten passed the infected area." Alucard said in a seemingly unconcerned tone.

"Tell me Alucard, you know better than anyone most likely, why is this silver dust so dangerous to you vampires?" Integra asked rolling the vial in her hand. Silently she enjoyed watching Alucard shift around as he tried to come up with an answer to a question with the poison to vampires within throwing distance.

"The dust is so fine that it is attracted to the body. With it being silver and blessed, it cuts threw the vampire body nearly effortlessly. If it enters the bloodstream, that it is almost certainly lethal to the vampire it infects. The only thing that can stop it is to rip of the body part that has come in contact with it, and that's assuming that it touched a leg or arm." Alucard said, remembering the pain that he infected on his child and the rare emotion he felt as he forced himself to harm her to save her.

"You sound like you have dealt with this silver dust before Alucard, is there something else about it?" inquired Integra.

DS/

Alucard knew where this was going. Integra wanted to know about a possible new weapon. Biting his tongue he had to make another choice, lie to his master again or tell her the truth. He opted for the first choice though he knew if he did this much more that he would end up Integra's favorite target for her shooting practice for the next ten years. "I dealt with it once before, a wannabe vampire slayer tried to use it on me, I had to rip off my arm." Alucard could sense Integra trying to pry into his mind to find the truth; luckily she couldn't read his mind that well.

For a moment Alucard thought that she had found that he was lying but then she just sighed and allowed him to leave. Quickly he fazed threw the floor. Returning to the police girl's room he pulled up a chair, put his feet on the table, and watched her sleep.


	5. chapter 5

1Chapter 5

In the days and weeks that followed after the warehouse incident Seras showed little improvement in healing her leg. Her healing was so little that even Integra had ordered Walter to begin searching the house library for the slim chance of finding any reference to silver dust in hopes of finding a cure. While Walter searched the Doctors monitored Seras' body almost constantly.

Looking over the report on Seras' latest blood work Integra sighed as it said the same thing as the others, no silver or infection was found in her body. The doctors didn't know why her leg hadn't even showed signs of regeneration until three days ago. Alucard had left the house in search of the hunter that had released the dust in the warehouse nearly a week ago. "Bloody hell, this house is too closely nit together." Integra said to herself.

DS/

A lone figure draped in red and black walked the darkened allies and streets. The man passed threw crowds unnoticed and unhindered. Behind his yellow glasses his eyes remained closed and yet he never once collided with a person or object. With all his mental powers he searched the area for any sign of David.

At first there was nothing, then almost an echo in his mental radar. Pushing harder Alucard was certain; he was close by. Entering a hotel Alucard continued up the stairs to a room at the end of the hall. He was certain this time. Opening his eyes he stepped back and kicked the door in, not caring how much noise he made or the fact that three people saw his forced entry. Standing at the other end of the dark room, clothed in a black leather trench coat and matching gloves with weapon in hand stood David.

"Knocking was never your thing." David simply said.

"Not nearly as fun as coming threw the walls." Alucard replied.

"What do you want Nosfaratu." David spat as his weapon extended.

"Your dust hurt an innocent." Alucard replied, going for his weapon. "I'm here to bring you to her to cure her."

At this David laughed "my dust only kills the vampire vermin that infest this world. Pity it wasn't you that it touched." David entered his attack stance and waited for Alucard to make his first move.

"I'm not here to fight you for a change." Alucard replied, returning his weapon to its hoister. "Seras is an innocent, she is only a vampire because of circumstance, and she has never killed a human, has never drunken blood from a still breathing being. You of all people should know that all vampires are not evil, you were trained by one after all."

"Bah, if you want me to cure her, you will have to defeat me." David replied, turning towards the window he smashed the glass threw and leapt out the third story building onto the street. Alucard ran to the window to his David look up with an all to familiar smirk on his face before he fan away.

Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick. Turning to his right Alucard spotted another one of David's Silver dust bomb. Jumping out of the window he was quickly followed by a cloud of silver dust. Landing hard Alucard quickly rolled to avoid the ensuing cloud of silver. Regaining his bearings, he raced after David.

Alucard caught up with David on the outskirts of the town. _No civilians, no casualties, _Alucard thought to himself, guessing at his opponents reasoning. Unlike David, Alucard wouldn't have minded fighting right in the street without any regard for the humans safety. But he was being forced to stay on David's terms. Whipping out his two jackals he took aim and fired.

All would have been kill shots but each one was defected by the staff weapon even as David continued to run, not showing any signs of tiring. "Coward!" Alucard shouted at his opponent as he continued to flee.

DS/

"Coward!"

'Good, he's angry'Turning sharply on his heel, he faced the Nosfaratu. The turning of his heel caused wisps of soil to be thrown into the air as he turned. Charging at Alucard, David sidestepped and rolled to avoid a series of bullets shot in his direction. Reaching his target he arced his staff's blade down towards his targets arm with the intent of slicing it off.

Alucard reacted in time to avoid the head of the weapon but was cut as the rear came up from his opponents back. David had continued the motion even though he missed the arm entirely; the result was a gash across Alucard's right cheek.

Alucard recoiled in pain and surprise at the attack. He felt the pain of the silver blades slicing his cheek open and expected the venom from the weapons serrated edges to eat his body. But he felt no pain from and silver or mercury in his body. The slice quickly healed, but by then David was in another attack stance and charging towards him with the staff level as if he intended to run Alucard threw.

Taking both guns this time Alucard fired off all the remaining bullets at his attacker. This time David aimed the staff down into the ground and launched himself from it. As he flew over Alucard's body he felt a gentle warm liquid flow from a bullet hole in his shoulder. Landing on the other side he took a star hidden in his selves and threw it toward his opponent. The star found its target and buried itself into Alucard's left arm.

Pulling out the star Alucard threw it aside. "You're toying with me. On any other day I would entertain you but I'm a little pressed for time."

David began to charge at him again, a throwing star in one hand and a strange weapon that looked like a gun in the other. Taking his gun that had a bullet left, Alucard aimed at David's legs and fired. The bullet tore threw David's leg and sent him falling to the ground. Rolling onto his back David threw his star, slicing the hand holding the gun clean off, the hand and gun fell to the ground with a loud thunk.

Both looked at each other, Alucard's hand was already regenerated; David wasn't so lucky. David had gun shot wounds in both his leg and shoulder. "Fine, give me my staff." David said between heavy breaths.

Walking over, Alucard pulled the menacing looking weapon out of the ground and handed it to his opponent. Using the staff to hold himself up David began to concentrate, with great amount of concentration; he forced the bullets out the wounds they created. Panting, David, looked down at the ground to see the bullets lying in the grass shining with his blood.

"Well I'm glad you haven't forsaken everything, little dunpeal." Alucard smirked.

"Oh shut up, just take me to her, ill fix what I did." David barked back. David began to walk but fell over; his leg was just too weak to hold his body weight. Trying to pull himself up again he felt an arm reach for him and being pulled over his neck. Looking to his right he saw the man he was fighting. "How degrading..." David murmured.

"Hmm, oh yes, Integra is going to think I'm going soft, yes this is degrading." Alucard brook out in laughter at his own bad joke, David just moaned.

editors note: I'm hoping the story is starting to take shape and will make people post reviews hint, hint.


	6. chapter 6

1Chapter 6

Lying in the medical room Seras stared at the stump of her leg. Over the past few days she had been trying to will the regeneration of her leg. She had some success, but it was hardly noticeable. She was about to try again when she felt the presence of her master coming near. Sighing she gave up and waited for him to enter the room in whatever bazaar, perfectly normal way for him to enter.

So of course she was shocked when she saw him come threw the door. Along side him, being supported by a silver staff was the man that had tried to kill her master a few months ago. He was limping heavily and Seras noticed a tied bandage around his leg. "Master?" Seras asked, giving the man in the black trench coat a questioning look. Alucard assured her there was nothing to fear.

The man looked her over in great detail until he finally settled on her face. His eyes seemed to penetrate deep into her soul. The expression on his face wasn't threatening, as it was when they first met. But there was something about his blue eyes, something ancient and wise. Like someone had taken the eyes of an old man and placed them in this young body.

"Given the chance, young one, if you were given the choice to return to a life of mortality, a life of fear, uncertainty, where your body would age, grow old and die, all the things that come with being a mortal, would you take it? Your master has told me why you chose to be a vampire so just tell me here and now, yes or no." the man with the blue eyes said.

Seras considered the man and what he asked. Thoughts of her father and friends that she left behind came flooding to her. She hated what she had become, preying on the living to survive. Though she kept telling herself she was working for a greater good, she still wanted her old life, ignorant of the secret war that was being fought for centuries. But then there was her master, he had saved her from another vampire and took her in, made her his child and protected her. Would he understand if she said yes to the man?

Why was this man asking her such a question though? What right gave him to ask such a thing? But then again, she had asked herself this question so many times. Wouldn't anyone else have asked such a thing to her if they knew what had happened to her?

Sighing she gave him her answer. "There is nothing that I know that can return me to my old life, but if given the choice, I would, I would choose becoming human again. Even if my master felt it was the wrong choice to make." Seras said, whispering the last part.

DS/

David sighed; she indeed was an innocent. Thrown into something she thought were tales and legends, into something that she thought was evil and forbidden.

"Sadly, I can not make you mortal again, but you are no child of darkness and because of that, I will repair the pain and damage I caused." David said soothingly. Pulling the sheets aside, exposing the stump of a leg he looked carefully at the damage.

Taking his trench coat off and rolling up his sleeve, David placed his hand on the exposed flesh of her leg. "Don't take this the wrong way, Seras." closing his eyes he tightened his grip on the leg. At first he felt nothing, and then he began to fell it, the pulse of her body. Slowly he began to match his with hers. He felt everything about her being, concentrating harder he begin to look for the reason that her leg had not healed. He knew exactly what it was though he just needed to find where it had embedded itself.

Squeezing harder he felt the pain he was inflecting on her on his leg. _There it is._

DS/

Seras watched the man hold her leg firmly, a little pain had started at the back of her mind as he squeezed. She watched his arm intently for some reason. Suddenly it seemed to thin itself, Like the color was leaving and going up his arm. The color continued to leave his arm. The arteries and veins in his arm began to appear, more so, they appeared to glow red and blue.

Looking up at his face she saw streams of blood leave his eyes. The streams fell down his cheeks and met at his chin but didn't drip to the floor. The blood seemed to just meet there and not flow anywhere else. Looking back down to his arm only the arteries and veins seemed to remain.

DS/

Slowly he felt the single speck of energy in her body that did not belong drag itself towards his arm. The energy found who was calling it. Slowly it climbed out of the flesh of the being it inhabited and entered the new flesh that willed it to enter itself.

David felt the energy enter into his arm and craw up to his face. Forcing the energy to the streams of blood he felt it exit and flow into the stream, enter the pool at his chin and sit there. Slowly David released his grip on the girl's leg. With his eyes still closed he brought the staff to his chin. Opening his eyes he felt the pool finally drip from his chin onto the staff. Looking down at the droplets of blood he saw them bubble, and then enter the staff.

Looking once again at the girl, he could see that her leg was already regenerating, as it should be. She was fast asleep after the "operation" he had just performed on her. Looking at his arm it was returning to normal. Looking at Alucard, a smile not that dissimilar to what he wore was on his face. "It's done, now what."

DS/

Watching from a camera, Integra silently weighed her options. Finally she reached into her mind and found the link between herself and Alucard. 'Bring him to me...'

DS/

Standing in the huge office of Integra Hellsing any other man might feel a little intimidated, but not David. David knew what was going to be asked of him before Alucard even mentioned anything. Who wouldn't want such an asset in their ranks? Looking at the person at the desk he tried to decide her innocence or not.

"What is your name?" the question came out cold, uncaring. The type of question and tone that someone would ask after they already made up there choice. Deciding to respond in kind, David replied.

"Pick a Decade." David responded.

"What?" Integra looked confused at the reply she received. But then she quickly understood what he meant. "Your current one name."

"That would be David." David responded, silently enjoying the annoyed face that crept on her face. Suddenly he felt Alucard trying to probe his mind. 'Oh yeah, I forgot about that.'David mentally sent to Alucard before closing his mind to him and placing his barriers up.

The sudden erection of the mental block pushed Alucard back violently against the wall. Turning to face Alucard he growled. "Next time, I won't be so lenient on you."

"What the hell was that about!" demanded Integra. Taken aback when an invisible force pushed Alucard violently into the wall, leaving a large dent where he connected with the wall.

"Your, servant, decided it would be fun to try to pry into my mind, I would advise that you don't allow anyone else to try that. Next time the results will be more... unpleasant for the recipient." David said, not taking his eyes off Alucard as he watched him pull himself out of the wall and dust himself off.

"What in God's name are you?" Integra hissed, reaching for the gun hidden under her desk.

David considered the question before making his answer. "I am a dunpeal, an immortal, a being born between a human and a vampire. I have some of strengths of a vampire, but because of my genetic heritage, in some instances, I'm stronger. But in others, I'm weaker."

At the reply, Integra pulled her gun and fired at the abomination. Time slowed again for David. He watched the bullets fly towards his head, looking up he saw the person that fired them smile and the event about to happen.

DS/

Integra fired three bullets. She watched as they flew to the head of the abomination, but then exchanged her smile for a puzzled look, the man still stood there. Moving his jaw around he spat out the bullets back onto her desk.

Solemnly he spoke. "I understand you would want to keep the bloodlines pure, that you see me as an abomination to mankind. That such a creation is the ultimate betrayal of the person that bore me and gave me life. A bit of a double standard, you keep two vampires and yet your mission is to kill them all. You want to kill me fine, do after I have my revenge."

"What revenge?" she demanded, a face of disgust was on her face. This thing was worse than Alucard and such beings should be killed without hesitation.

"I know the name of the demon the ordered the death of my family, one way or another, I'm going to kill him for the murder of my family." David said; anger had built in his voice as he remembered his families last moments.

"Sounds like I should thank this vampire for killing more of your filth." Integra smirked.

Lowering his voice to a growl he hissed out his reply to the woman who dared to slander his family. "My children never received my fathers' powers from me. They were pure humans; you think that I would give them such a curse willingly? As far as I'm concerned, you're guilty and if you were a vampire, I wouldn't hesitate in killing you." Walking closer David slammed his fists on her desk, leaving deep impressions in the wood, he continued.

"I know that you want the secret of the silver dust, I know how to make it as well as other weapons that I use that cause mass destruction on a vampire. You want it? Then help me in my revenge, do that, and not only will you have it, but my life as well." David's imposing form seemed to tower over her.

Integra could see she had it a nerve in him. Silently she weighed her options, help this abomination in killing more vampires and in turn end his life and give her the tools that would allow her to keep her queen and country safe. It was a win, win situation.

"Fine, Walter, show him a room."

DS/

Three days later.

Seras wondered the hallways in the mansion looking for something to do. About six hours ago the doctors had released her from the infirmary and told her to walk around the property to allow her leg to get some exercise. Her master had told her of the past few days events and that David had agreed to live with them. She walked around the quarter's area hoping to see him. She wanted to ask him so many questions.

Seras tried to scan for him but was only met by her master's idol presence. Silently she whispered in her mind his name. 'Yes young one?_'_

She was taken aback; she didn't even think that he would be able to hear her thoughts or even reply. 'Um, where are you?_'_ Seras replied, not sure what else to say err think.

'I'm in my room, why?' David replied.

Continuing to walk in the quarter area she began to open doors that might be his room hoping to drop in on him. 'I have a few questions id like to ask you in person... can we talk?'No reply. 'David?'

'Room one seventeen, the door is open so come in when you reach It.' finally the reply came. Walking back down the hallway she finally found the door with the number of David's room. She thought about entering like David said she could but her manors stopped her and she knocked anyways.

"I said you could come in when you got here Seras, there is no need for formality between us." came David's voice. Entering Seras asked somewhat of a childish question.

"What if you were in the shower or changing?" David chuckled at the question.

"I can sense when someone is coming close by and their intent, if that ever happens next time you come by, ill have enough time to change."

David was sitting in a chair on the far side of the room wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. His black trench coat, gloves and boots were thrown about the room. "Please, take a seat." David gestured to a chair in the far corner, suddenly it flew towards the table that he sat by.

"How did you do that?" Seras asked as she sat down. Again, David chuckled at the question.

"Didn't Alucard tell you? I'm dunpeal, I have some vampiric abilities." David said. "So, what's on your mind, young one?"

"Well my first question is why. Why did you heal me?" Seras asked.

"Despite what you have been told, Seras, you're not evil. You care too much and would rather harm come to you than to others. You're more human than most humans can even hope to be despite what Alucard did to you." David said looking at her, God she looked so similar to his daughter.

"Okay, may I ask why you went after my master? Granted he isn't going to be considered for anything for helping humanity anytime soon. But still, what did he do to you?" Seras asked, she hoped that it wouldn't be too personal of a question for him to answer.

David sighed at the question and looked to the ceiling. "Your master and I, have a long and painful history together. There was actually a time that.... the reason I hate him is because he allowed someone that I held close to my heart die. Sense then I haven't forgiven him for that. As much as I want to, I can't kill him; the same person that he let die made me promise that I wouldn't kill him."

Seras was silent. She knew that her master was evil, but she always thought that there was a reason to it, now she wasn't so sure. She decided to ask another question, hopeful that it wouldn't hurt David to answer like the last one did.

"David, where did you learn to fight like the way that you do? I know you're a dunpeal, but not even my master can fight the way you do."

David chuckled at the question. "My master, well actually my mentor taught me. His name is Berne. After Alucard let the person I held close to my heart die, I left the county, I was sick of my life there, well, not entirely, but that's beside the point. I was wondering the county side in a land I had recently entered. Suddenly a terrible snowstorm came from nowhere. I found a cave and took shelter in there. Suddenly an avalanche accrued and I was trapped. Hoping for another way out I went deeper into the cave system. That's where I met master Berne... At first he tried to kill me, but then found me amusing at my attempts to fight him." David pulled the staff from its place at his side and looked at it as he continued.

"Later he realized what I was and who my father was. He told me that no matter what; I would always be considered a half-breed unless I could prove myself. That's when he began to train me. He was, is the perfect warrior. He was the one that taught me my values, when I finally left his teachings I was ready to return to my father and my country. But when I returned, Sir Integra's family had come and gone. I didn't know it at the time though so I left."

"I wondered the world a few times over, soon I became known as the vampiric assassin. I killed only vampires, but not all, not all are evil. One time I met one that was much like you, Seras, a rich vampiric noble wanted her dead because she would not be part of his court or some other reason. I spared her and went after the noble. After that, I lost myself in the world's history."

Seras was amazed; this man had done so much killing in his life but refused to kill an innocent, human or vampire. She was about to ask another question when her master came threw the walls. "Having fun?" Alucard smirked.

"What do you want?" David replied plainly without getting up or reacting to Alucard's method of entry into his room.

"We have a new mission, head to Integra's office for the briefing police girl." Alucard said, ignoring David's question. Looking at her master and then David, she left the room and went down to the office for her assignment.

"Take it I'm not invited to this little pow wow." David said as he stood up and walked about his room seemingly disinterested.

"Integra doesn't trust you enough yet. Should she do otherwise?" Alucard replied.

"It's entirely up to her; I personally could care less what she thinks. When was the last time a human stopped what you wanted to do? By the way, have you told Seras yet about our history?"

"She doesn't need to know, not yet anyway. If Integra found out, she would kill you without hesitation." Alucard replied. David simply laughed, amused at the idea of the Hellsing actually being able to kill him.

"She tried already remember?"

editors note: I know this chapter seems to go against what David did a few chapters ago, one would think he would be like Anderson, but I wanted him to be very complex and have a caring side as well as a very dark side. This was revealed when he healed Seras.


	7. chapter 7

1Chapter 7

"There have been reports of a small group of vampires going about a small town killing people without end. Three days ago, a unit of Hellsing was sent to kill the vampires, we have not heard word back from them. Were sending you to the village to silence the vampires and find out what happened to the unit that was dispatched." Integra continued. Seras wasn't really interested in the briefing; they were basically all the same, go in and silence any undead.

Nothing really caught her attention until after the briefing; there was no mention of David. Deciding not to ask the question she saluted and left the office to the armory where her cannon was.

DS/

Alucard was looking up at the window that was part of David's room when the police girl approached. "Master, where is everyone else?" the police girl asked him.

Pulling his gaze away from the window he looked down at her and smiled, she had her ammo backpack on and her cannon in one hand, she looked ready to start a small war. "It's just us police girl, my master doesn't want to risk anymore men." Alucard responded.

"Oh, um, then how am I going to get to the town master?" Seras asked with a confused look on her face.

Chuckling Alucard reached over and grasped her arm. "This way..." Suddenly Alucard began to separate into a swarm of bats. As the transformation reached where his hand met Seras arm the transformation continued on. Seras screamed in surprise but it was cut short as he mouth became several bats. Soon and entire swarm was all that remained of the two vampires. In one motion the swarm flew towards the moon and to the town.

DS/

David watched from his window the swarm of bats that made up Alucard and Seras Victoria leave and head for a mission that Integra had put them on. When the last bat was out of view he stepped back from the window.

Putting his coat on David checked all his weapons. Touching the window he felt a tingle of electricity go threw his body before he pulled it back. 'Electrified windows? They don't think much of me...'

Using his mind, he pushed the window open. Jumping threw David landed on the ground two stories below his window. Taking a running jump David easily cleared the fence without any trouble. Jumping onto the next building David landed easily on the roof. Soon he was jumping from rooftop to rooftop as he followed the swarm of bats.

DS/

"Sir Integra, David has left the compound and is headed in the same direction as Miss Victoria and Alucard. Shall I have a team go after him?" Walter asked as he entered Sir Integra's office.

"No need Walter, he may be an abomination, but lets see if he will keep his word." Integra said. "Has he made any requests for weaponry?"

Clearing his throat, Walter chose his words carefully as tried to think up a to explain the newcomers request. "No weaponry per say, but rather... a spot on the forge floor. It seems that he prefers to create his own to using our standard weapons. Should I grant his request?"

"Yes, set up a way to watch how he makes his weaponry." Integra answered. "I want to know all of his secrets, find out how he does it, what are his methods are...everything."

DS/

David kept the bats in his sights all the way to the next town. It was rather nice for him to run like this again. He had suppressed his true strength for so long. As he jumped and ran threw the roads and eventual country side his thoughts once again drifted into his past while his body remained in the present.

DS/

"No, no, no Markus. Concentrate on speed and side blows. The weapon that you will wield can kill without dealing what man would consider a mortal blow. A simple slice of the arm or leg is all that is needed. Later you will learn the mortal blows that you can use with your staff." The ancient vampire said to the young dunpeal. The two were in a sparring ring, the young Markus held a steel staff in his hands as well as his combat master.

Markus was frustrated with the way this was going. He had met Master Berne several years ago and he still was being treated as a novice. He respected his master, but he wish that he would treat him seriously, and not waste time on this basic training, he wanted to be able to kill without resistance.

With his frustration reaching its peak he threw his weapon aside. "This is pointless. I know the strength and power of the weapon I will wield, why can't you teach me the advanced motions."

Sighing, Berne kneeled and picked up the discarded training staff. "Just as the tip of a tower is useless without its base, knowing the advanced methods of our art without mastery of the simplest of motions will be useless to you in combat and assassination. Markus, you are immortal, the concept of time and age are meaningless to you as it is too all undead. So why do you want to rush learning these deadly arts?"

Walking over to a table Markus poured him self a cup of cool water and drank. Once he finished the water he finally spoke. "I know master, its just, its just that I look out the window and see all this evil in the world, it sickens me that I'm a product of the very same evil. I want to go and put an end to all those that do wrong to others." Markus replied.

Walking over to Markus, Berne put a hand on the young dunpeals shoulder. "Markus, whatever your father and his court may have told you, a man, undead or mortal, is judged by the actions of his past, no one is born to good or evil." handing his apprentice his staff he walked back into the training circle. "Again..."

DS/

_Ten years later..._

Markus walked silently in the cool night air of the forest. His cloak held lightly against his body concealing the array of weapons his master had taught him to use. He was eternally great full to his master for the teachings. It still surprised him to hear from the very same man that he considered unbeatable that he had surpassed him in strength and ability. Markus chuckled at the thought; he distinctly remembered that he could never beat Berne in any of the sparing matches that they had.

Stopping he listened to the night sounds. He heard nothing, no crickets and no night animals moving about, the night was perfectly silent. Suddenly several forms fell from the trees above Markus.

"Ah, fresh game, one of the locals foolish enough to travel the road at night no doubt, you will quench our thrust for the night." the lead vampire smirked. The other vampires laughed at their intended victim. The lead vampire drew a sword, another a dagger the other two bared their fangs and cracked their hands as they turned into claws. Markus stood there silently with his weapon in hand concealed under the cloaks folds. In unison, they pounced on there prey.

In a blink of an eye Markus brought his staff out into the open, flipping the switch on its side the two ends extended and revealed there serrated edges. Thrusting upwards he caught one of the vampires in the chest. The dust of the vampire's body showered Markus. Rolling to the side Markus avoided the remaining vampires landing where he stood a moment before. Quickly they jumped towards him again but this time they were enraged at the loss of their comrade.

With his free hand Markus summoned his vampire side and sent ripples of invisible force towards the advancing demons. Being thrown back the vampires landed in different places. One landed on the ground, another managed to land on his feet, the last one was impaled by a tree branch, his body struggling to remain alive before surrendering to its fate and turning to dust.

The vampire with the sword was shocked at how his other comrade was killed. "Dam, you're a dunpeal..."

Smiling at the fact that the remaining vampires realized what they were dealing with, Markus's fangs were revealed. Slowly they grew from human canines into full sized vampire fangs. Taking a star Markus threw it at the vampire that was pulling himself off he ground; the star hit him straight into the neck, blood gushing from the wound before he as well turned into dust.

The former leader of the group quickly turned and ran. Markus soon followed swiftly closing the distance. The vampire's fear radiated into the air as he looked back to see Markus almost upon him. Suddenly a star sliced off his leg sending him to the ground in a field he had entered. Turning onto his back he saw his former prey tower over him. Taking his sword he threw it at him.

The blade cut threw the fabric across Markus's shoulder revealing a strange mark. In the moon light the vampire instantly recognized it. "M-Markus...."

Smiling Markus shoved his staff into the open mouth of the vampire; the end bursting threw his skull as a puddle of mix and blood formed under the vampire's head. Putting his boot on the vampire's chest Markus pulled the staff from its head. Slowly the body turned to dust and blew away. Once again alone he looked at the blood that dripped off end of the serrated blade of his staff. Bringing it close to his face he could still smell the fear that the vampire had at facing his own end come from the blood.

Slowly his tongue came out of his mouth, he could hear his own heart beat in his ears ad he brought the blood soaked weapon to his mouth to taste the vampires blood. Slowly a drip of blood began to form and was about to land on his tongue. At the last moment Markus regained control and pulled the weapon away. Throwing the staff aside he collapsed to the ground. Bringing his hands to his face he began to sob. "Ill can never released from this thirst. I'M EVIL!!!"

Suddenly he felt the gentle touch of a woman's hands on his back as he continued to kneel. Looking up he saw a woman draped in soft white. Her face was soft and highlighted with soft blonde hair. "M-Mother?" Markus said threw his sobbing.

The blonde woman smiled softly as the title came to her ears. Kneeling down she embraced her son. "Your not evil my son, you stopped a great evil tonight that may have claimed another innocent if you hadn't removed It." hearing her clamming words Markus stopped sobbing and soon the shaking subsided.

"I-I enjoyed it mother, I enjoyed killing them, and how can I not be evil mother..."

"It will be alright Markus, remember what your master taught you and you will be fine." Markus felt a strange comforting warmth around him. When he looked up, she was gone. Standing up he retrieved his staff and returned it to its hidden place under his cloak. Looking up at the sky he saw storm clouds gather all around him. Pulling the hood of his cloak over his head he walked out of the field and continued on his way. As the rain began to pour down he knew everything would be alright, or so he hoped...


	8. chapter 8

1Chapter 8

To Seras, it was both terrifying and breath taking; she could see all the angles that all the little bats that were in place of her body could see. She could also sense her master more clearly; it was like he was right beside her. 'In time you will learn to do this your self, police girl.' Alucard said to her in her mind. 'Were almost there, be ready, were going to drop right in the middle of the town, and the ghouls.'

DS/

David had reached the town limits when he began to hear, cannon fire? Spotting the first group of ghouls David quickly extended his staff and jumped into the middle of the massive group of ghouls. Decapitating the ghouls immediately around him with a single swipe David pushed a group of ghouls into a flood drain. Looking down at the large group's vain attempt to clime back out of the drain David felt a smile creep up on his face. Slowly his canine teeth grew slightly in size as he handled a pair of his silver dust grenades. Taking the pins out he tossed the pair into the drain and walked away.

DS/

Alucard and Seras had already returned to normal. Back to back they quickly took out the town ghouls in their sights. Suddenly Seras stopped dead, standing not that far from her was a ghoul in Hellsing fatigues. "Oh god, not again..."

Hearing the police girl's voice Alucard looked at what she was talking about. Smiling he took aim with his jackal and fired. Suddenly an explosion was heard not that far away. Looking in the direction of where the blast came from both could see giant plumes of silver dust rising over the skyline of buildings. "Reveal in the destruction David, let your true form take shape!" Alucard shouted ecstatically as he stabbed his hand threw the body of a nearby ghoul, violently turning it to dust.

DS/

Walking down the street David pulled a star from his coat and threw it aside, turning to the right the star hit a vampire squarely in its chest sending it flying into the street before it shook violently and turned to dust. Once again, David's fanes grew slightly in size at the death of another vampire. Walking silently again down the street he heard more cannon fire, this time closer. Stepping up the pace David ran towards the source of the noise. He didn't notice something clawing at the edge of his mind, or that his fangs had even grown.

DS/

"Yes master, David approaches the mansion that I am standing in at this very moment. I will do my best to bring out Markus, the dark prince." A lone vampire mentally said to his master thousands of miles away. Looking out the window he could see giant plumes of silver smoke rising from the town. Looking down the street he could see the nosfaratu and another vampire fighting side by side against the ghouls and other vampires. Calmly, the vampire looked for the aura of his target.

DS/

David walked calmly down the street, every now and then throwing a silver star in a direction followed by other worldly screams as the star hit its target. Turning the corner David saw Alucard and Seras fighting off a large group of ghouls and vampires in the middle of the road. From the looks of it there were handling themselves quite well. Looking down the street he saw a strange mansion. It felt like it was surrounded by something dark and forbidding. "He's there..."

Jumping onto a roof David quickly made his way to the mansion. As he ran past the battle the smell and sounds of the ghouls dying intoxicated his senses. Slowly a glaze of crimson lightly covered his vision as he passed by and headed towards the mansion.

DS/

Was that? No it couldn't be David; he was back at the Hellsing manner. Taking out another group of ghouls with her cannon she looked back in the direction she saw the form run to. Nothing was on the roof or anything out of the ordinary save for the ghouls in Hellsing uniform advancing from that direction.

DS/

David smashed threw the door like it was nothing and ran into the entry hall. Two vampires were lounging on a near by couch when David ran by, before they could react, silver stars were already embedded in there fore heads and quickly turned to dust. As David reached the top room he kicked the door in. Walking into the darkened room he saw the outline of a male figure. "Aundae!!"

"Yes? To whom do I have the pleasure of addressing?" the lone figure replied.

"I'm the man whose family you ordered killed." David spat, his vision was reddening and yet he still did not notice any change.

"Funny, you are not a man and yet you claim to be one. As for your family, you were never meant for one, at least not a human family. I took the liberty of freeing you from them." Aundae replied, a slight smile forming on his face.

"Bastard!" David shouted as he threw himself at his target. Calmly his target sidestepped and tripped his attacker with his foot. Jumping to the other end of the room he turned and looked at David.

"Oh come now, you knew from the prophecy what would happen and yet you went ahead and brought the mortals in on this." Aundae said calmly.

"Don't you dare talk to me about that!!" throwing an entire swarm of silver stars at the vampire David was sure that at least one would hit there target. To his disbelief not one reached their target, all of them were deflected by a sword of some kind.

"I must be mistaken; you're not the dark prince. The dark prince would have no problem dispatching the likes of me from this world. Or perhaps..." jumping towards David, Aundae leveled his own weapon onto his target. "...He needs a little incentive to come out."

Quickly pulling to the right David felt the tip of his blade slice threw flesh but at a price. Looking down he saw his stomach sliced open buy his opponent's own weapon. Looking up his face was contorted in pain; he saw the wrist of his opponent begin to bleed. Suddenly Aundae reached over and ripped off his own hand without so much as flinching. "Messy..."

Without warning David heard his heart beat in his ears, everything seemed to slow down, looking up into his opponent's face he saw an evil smile as if he had done what he set out to do. Everything turned a dark shade of crimson red. He felt fangs burst out of his mouth. _No, oh God no, please...._

David felt himself loss control of his body, he was just a viewer now...

DS/

Alucard fired the last round in his jackal before he felt the mental shockwave. It was like perfectly dark energy washed over him like a tidal wave. It was like nothing he had felt before, not for a long time anyway. Looking towards the source of the darkness he saw a column of dark light erupt into the sky, the darkness pulsated as it continued to shoot into the sky with no end. Storm clouds rolled around the column as if attracted as well as repelled at the same time. Lightning struck at the column attracted to it like a giant lightning rod.

Without warning, the lightning the column had gathered shot out in all directions, striking down the ghouls and vampires with no problem, their bodies incinerating as the electricity pulsed threw there bodies, and shot threw the other side of them into another ghoul or vampire.

Alucard looked into the center of the dark column, even with his vampire sight he had a hard time looking past the wisps of dark mist and electricity. In the very center floated the form of a human, his muscular frame highlighted by glowing red hair that seemed to wildly go out in all directions. His face was blocked by wisps of dark mist.

Suddenly, lightning from the column shot towards Seras. Without thinking, Alucard threw himself towards her, pushing her out of the way and missing the bolt as well. "Master! What are you doing?" Seras shouted. Pulling himself off her, Alucard offered a hand to help pull Seras off the ground.

"You really should look out for the lightning police girl, I might not be able to save you the next time." Alucard said as he pulled Seras up.

"Lightning? Master there isn't a cloud in the sky, though I don't know what happened to all the vampires and ghouls." Seras said giving her master a strange look.

"You don't see the column or even the lightning that tried to strike you?"

"Master, are you okay?" a look of concern appeared on the police girl's face. Clearly she didn't see the darkness that was flaming up into the night sky. Slowly Alucard smiled, it was an invitation for battle!

DS/

David struck out at the vampire with his staff but hit nothing but air, the vampire was quick. Throwing a swarm of his silver stars in a wide field gave him the same result; the vampire seemed to almost anticipate his moves.

Suddenly the room became dark on the outstretched walls. Looking around David couldn't find his enemy or see anything else. Clutching his staff he wildly threw it about hoping to hit something, anything. Listening he thought he heard the sound of a weapon cutting threw the air. Turning he blocked the blade of, his staff? No, not his, this one was darker, soaked in the blood of the innocent. Pushing back he finally got a good look of the face of his attacker. Himself, he was fighting himself.

The vampire smiled evilly at him as he returned the shove and pushed David to the floor. Before David could react the vampire threw stars into his clothing, pinning him down to the floor. The weapons glistened with blood.

The vampire descended over him until his face was only inches away from David's. His red eyes looking straight back into David's blue eyes with a defiant look, as if he had finally won a long battle. "I've been waiting for this moment for to long David, it's my turn now."

Defiantly David spat in the vampires face. "I put you back in your place before; I can do it again you bastard." Markus chuckled at the remark as if an old friend brought up a moment in time that was fun for both of them.

"Ah yes, that was nearly twenty years ago, wasn't it? Those poor Iraqi soldiers's didn't stand a chance. To bad that I ended up killing your platoon, weren't you trying to protect them though?" Markus smirked defiantly.

David struggled against the weight of his captor and the weapons that bound him to the ground. He wouldn't allow something like that to happen again. Suddenly Markus looked up, sensing the approaching vampires, David could sense them as well, Seras and Alucard. Smiling Markus looked down at David again. "It's been fun David, but I think ill have a talk with dear old Alucard." Falling down onto David's neck, Markus bit down and began to drink, with each drop he gained more control over the body they shared; it was David's turn to watch.

DS/

"Watch how a true vampire does battle, police girl." with that, Alucard flew towards the dark column leaving Seras in the dust as she tried in vain to follow him. Adrenaline pumped threw Alucard's body in anticipation of fighting a possible equal.

As he approached a shockwave emanated from the column in an attempt to knock Alucard down. Quickly he jumped over it and onto a rooftop. Looking back he saw the shockwave strike several lamp polls, cutting them clean off. "What fun!" Alucard shouted as he continued to jump from rooftop to rooftop towards the dark force. "Again! AGAIN!!"

The being in the center of the column gladly agreed by sending several shockwaves and lightning bolts in Alucard's direction, Alucard was in primal joy, it had been a while sense such a vampire could release such amounts of power like this. Not even the recently killed incognito offered this. No, this vampire would be so much fun, to bad he would have to kill him after this. He would have liked to fight him a few more times.

Finally arriving at the base of the column Alucard stared into the dark swirling clouds, a feeling of power and electricity pulsated in the air. The being that floated in the center of the column stared right back at Alucard. An evil grin crept over the being's face; his glowing red hair pulsated in anticipation of the coming battle. In a slow and deliberate motion, he beckoned Alucard into the maelstrom.

DS/

Markus floated in his column of darkness looking down at the Nosfaratu. Making a hand gesture, he beckoned the no life king in; Alucard entered the dark clouds that flowed around him. Lowering himself to ground level, his red eyes gazed coldly at Alucard. Both stared at each other, neither one saying anything or moving.

Alucard was the first to break the silence. "It's only fair that we exchange names before battle. I am Alucard, and you are?" A smile crept along Markus's face, slowly the dark clouds that surrounded his body parted, revealing his face to Alucard, he took great pleasure watching his face go white in seeing the body of the man that he would be forced to fight.

"Hello father..."


	9. chapter 9

1Chapter 9

Alucard stood there silently, this was his son and at the same time it wasn't. David's mother and master Berne had taught him his virtues, but this, being, or what ever this thing was, wasn't his son.

Markus made the first move, with blinding speed he closed the distance between Alucard and himself, they now stood only inches away from each other. On reflex, Alucard jumped back in time to avoid the blade of the staff from slicing him in two. He had no choice now, he had to fight regardless of the fact that his own blood ran threw this mans veins. Taking his jackal Alucard unloaded the entire clip into the chest of his son.

Markus stammered back, his hand clutching his bloody chest. Looking at Alucard and back at the bullet wounds he began to laugh. Ripping the clothing off his chest he revealed the gapping holes in his body and the blood that poured from the wounds. Clenching his hands into fists and tightly closing his eyes his pushed the bullets slick with his blood out of his own body, the rounds fell to the ground with clanks and glistened red in the dim light. The pool of blood that had formed around him gathered and clawed up his legs and entered the wounds before they sealed leaving no scars.

Opening his eyes he smiled at Alucard, "Please tell me that was just a warm up father." Alucard threw his weapon aside; it was pointless to use the weapon. Mentally, Alucard asked the woman that mothered his son for forgiveness.

"Situation A, removing the seal, the Cromwell approval is now in affect." Alucard's human from melted into a formless glob of blood and eyeballs, suddenly several hellhounds shot from the formless glob. Racing towards their target they howled revealing their fangs. When they were nearly upon Markus he side stepped to avoid the first hound and dodged the second.

The hounds regained themselves and renewed their attacks with more force then before. The first hound lunged for Markus's arm but only bit into air. The second hound was a little luckier though, while the first hound distracted Markus the second managed to sink its teeth into his leg. Opening his palm, Markus unleashed a maelstrom of fire onto the hound, the hound turned to ash within seconds.

The remaining Hound morphed into a formless glob of blood before returning to the human form of Alucard. Upon returning to his human body Alucard looked drained and breathed heavily for air. He quickly stopped when he remembered his was undead.

"Oh come now father, is that all that you have left? The great nosaratu can't defeat a simple dunpeal?" Markus mocked. Making his hands into fists Markus concentrated, suddenly black fire erupted over his arms. Smiling, Markus raced towards Alucard at blinding speed. Throwing a punch Markus's fist connected with Alucard's face, black fire remained on the impact mark for a moment. Alucard tried to counter by delivering a kick to Markus's side but to no avail.

DS/

Seras followed her master as fast as she could, halfway to where he had run off to she saw him engaged in battle with another vampire, and losing. With a new sense of urgency she ran faster than she had ever before. Entering the mansion she discovered piles of dust with silver stars embedded within them. There was no doubt in her mind now that David was here. But why wasn't he helping her master in his fight? Regardless she raced up the stairs and kicked open the doors.

Black flames and dark light greeted her as she entered what remained of the third story of the once great house. 'Was this what my master meant?'

In the center of it all two being's battled. Seras instantly recognized her master in his red trench coat. He was having a difficult time holding his ground; if this dragged on much longer he would most certainly lose the match. The other only wore pants and boots; black flames enveloped his arms but didn't seem to faze him. Going into a lying position Seras took aim with her cannon. As she was about to shoot the enemy vampire his stance changed and she got a clear view of his face. "David?"

'Police girl take the shot!' Alucard's voice boomed in her head.

'Master? What's going on? Why are you fighting David?' Seras returned 

'This isn't David anymore, take the shot!'Alucard replied.

'Yes, my master.' Looking down the barrel of the cannon Seras finger slowly pulled the trigger. Before she could get a shot off a lone figure ran out from the smoke and black fire towards her. Kicking the cannon to the side the force caused the shot to go off, the projectile fired safely into the distance away from both Alucard and David. Looking up Seras saw the figure of a well-built man. One hand was missing while the other held a Celtic sword. "I can not allow you to interfere." Aundae said.

Rolling quickly to her side Seras avoided the sword strike meant for her. Getting to her feet she pulled a pair of side arms and unloaded the clips at the new attacker. Aundae dodged a fair number of them while a few others impacted into his arms. Stepping back he quickly pushed the silver rounds from his body with his mind.

"I'm sorry young one, but your simple weapons will have no affect on me. Prepare yourself" jumping towards her Aundae was about to strike when a staff blocked his sword.

"What?!"

Looking at the being that blocked him he was shocked to see David holding the weapon. Looking at his eyes he saw them shifting from red to blue and back again. With a quick twitch of his hand David severed Aundae's arm. Stammering back Aundae retained a neutral expression on his face. David made no move and remained in his same stance with his weapon held above his head, his eyes continuing to shift back and forth in color, an indication of the battle being waged in his soul.

"I see that Markus still does not have full control over the body, no matter. My master will be pleased either way. Until then." slowly Aundae's form separated into hundreds, then thousands of bats, flying away leaving the trio behind.

Running to her master's side she pulled his arm behind her head in an attempt to help stabilize him. The pair looked at David, his body remaining in the same stance that it was when he took the other vampires arm, his eyes continuing to shift between red and blue.

"Master, what do we do with David?" Seras asked, looking into Alucard's eyes. The weakened vampire looked at his son. David was still in there, fighting for his life, no fighting for his soul.

"We take your brother home, police girl."

DS/

David watched as his body was being controlled by his vampire half. He was fighting Alucard, his father. As much as he hated him, as much as wanted to allow Markus to continue, he fought for control. Suddenly he felt a new presence near by, Seras. Someone else, someone that he had lost track of when he lost control advanced towards her, Aundae. He knew what was going to happen next, he couldn't allow it; he forbad it.

Reaching up he punched Markus off of him. Elongating his own fangs he bit down on Markus's arm. Blood poured from the wound and he felt some control return to him. "What are you doing?!" Markus demanded, ripping David off his arm. Using the strength that David had recovered he summoned his weapon or choice and inflamed his arms as well; the light that the flames gave off was a pure white.

"Oh so that's how it's going to be. Fine ill play your game." Markus said. Summoning the twisted version of the staff he to inflamed his arms with his black fire. Both didn't waste any time and ran towards each other. The clash of their weapons sent waves of thunder threw out the massive room that both personalities resided in. Opening his palm David threw a ball of white fire towards Markus. The fire sped towards Markus in a blink of an eye and would have killed a mortal before he could draw his next breath, but Markus managed to dodge the ball of fire.

Taking several stars from his pocket, Markus threw them all towards David.

DS/

Seras looked at the display on her field cell phone, still no reception in the area. Walking along side her master she let out a long sigh. "Something on your mind police girl?"

"How can you ask me that after telling me all this to me about David Master? I still don't fully understand how David could possibly be my brother. And why are his eyes changing color back and forth like they are?"

This time it was Alucard who let out the long sigh as they silently walked along the abandoned county side. "Long ago, I was a very different being than what I am today. I was the king of all Nosfaratu, my castle sat on a cliff in Romania. I had a court, a private army of ghouls and vampire generals. I had vampire wives and mistresses. I had everything any man could want, mortal or otherwise, everything except this one woman.

"She was mortal but for some reason I didn't care. At first she defied me, ignoring my summons and requests to come to my castle. Finally one night I came to her thinking I would make her like me and then she would be mine. Little did I know that she was a skilled warrior with the sword or any other weapon, naturally I defended myself when she attacked me." A smile broke over Alucard's face as he remembered the small battle that had happened that night. "Anyway she managed to get out of the house and ran into the woods. If I hadn't followed she would have been dead.

"A group or rival vampires and found her and had her at their mercy. Of course she gave them hell; she wasn't the kind to go down with out a fight. Before they could kill her I was upon them and within a hand full of heartbeats I had slain them all. That's what convinced her; she agreed to come to my castle under one condition, that I would never change her."

Seras was amazed at what she had just heard from her own master. She knew that he had feelings for his master, Sir Integra, but she didn't think that he had actually loved a mortal woman. Quickly glancing at the display on the cell she noted that it was still roaming for a signal.

"Well eventually, she and I married and had a mortal marriage or all things. She gave birth to my first and only child, Markus. I guess I should have known better but I didn't care. At the age of five my son had the body of an eight teen year old and the mind equal to that age. He was my pride; my son was the perfect blend of my wife and myself."

Alucard swallowed hard as he recounted what came next. "Around the time Markus had actually aged to eight teen he had caught the eye of a young countess in my court. Well young compared to a vampire, she was about a hundred or so but it didn't matter, they were in love. He had even proposed to her and she accepted.

"Then it happened, three days before the wedding was to take place, the plague had came threw the surrounding villages and passed threw my castle. Its deadly effects affected no one, not even Markus; all save for my darling human wife. The disease ate at her body leaving only pain and misery. Markus begged his mother to allow me to turn her; naturally she refused. She was so stead fast on her choice that she would not back down from it.

"Markus came to me and begged that I go against her wishes, that she didn't know what she was talking about, that the disease had warped her mind. I wanted to believe that, but I knew better. I respected her choice and only she could have changed her mind. The day finally came and she died in the arms oh her son. He brought me her body and laid it at my feet, his eyes we so cold, after that he left, no one, not even his beloved knew where he had gone. I tried to find him threw our mental bond but I could never find where he was if he didn't want to be found. And so I lost track of him until recently."

Seras couldn't believe it, but it made so much sense in its own way. Still, Alucard hadn't answered her question. "Oh, yes that. He's your brother because you were turned by me, should I turn another then them to would be your sibling." Alucard replied as he read her thoughts.

Her mind was spinning; most of her questions had been answered so she pressed on. "Master, why are David's eyes changing color like this?" she asked gesturing towards David's eyes that continued to shift from blood red to blue and back again.

"I suspect that it's because David is at war with himself. David is half human, half vampire, every time David kills, he losses a little bit of control over his vampire side until eventually the vampire takes control. The battle may be over for us police girl, but for him, he's fighting to put the beast back in check."

Seras look at David now sympathy. She couldn't think of anything that could compare to what he was going threw. "Can he win?" Seras asked.

Alucard stopped and thought about the question. "As far as I know, all other dunpeal that lose themselves to their vampire side have been met with death..."

DS/

David threw Markus off of his staff and ripped the last star out of his leg. He had lost all track of time, he felt like there was no end in sight for this battle. No, he had put the beast back in its cage before and he could do it again. Markus had rebounded from being thrown from his prey and ran at David with his staff in one hand and a fireball in the other.

David dodged the staff but the flame hit its target. The Black fire latched onto his arm and began to spread. He felt what little control he had left over his body began to wane. Jumping to the side David quickly twisted his arm off and tossed it aside.

"Ouch, that had to hurt." Markus mockingly said.

"Not as much as this will." David threw his staff aside and ran towards Markus as fast as he could, his remaining arm erupted in his own flame just as he grabbed and twisted his opponent's arm. The Black flame that covered Markus's arm was overcome by the other, Markus quickly ripped off his arm. Both personalities stood facing each other, gripping the stubs that once were there arms. "Why...why are you fighting this, it's... it's your destiny." Markus rasped.

"I'm getting sick of all these people telling me about this destiny of mine. Ill fight this dark and demented plan for me as long as I can!" Both charged towards each other with nothing but there arms engulfed in black and white fire.


	10. chapter 10

1Chapter 10

Alucard laid David down in his own oversized coffin. He felt that he was laying his Son in his deathbed; he hoped that wasn't the case. Pressing the button on the side, the top lowered and sealed with a resounding clank. 'If he loses this battle, I doubt this will keep him in for long.'

Turning, Alucard walked threw the wall and headed toward Integra's office.

DS/

Integra sat at her desk reading over the documents that the Iscariot sent over. Most of the documents contained old vampire stories, legend and some personal history about her family's protector, Alucard. "Dam, how did they find out about the dunpeal vermin so quickly?" Integra silently cursed to herself.

"Simple, they have a spy in your ranks, Integra." a voice from the walls echoed. Silently Alucard walked thru the wall, a smirk on his face. Integra looked up at Alucard as he approached her desk. Handing him the document she tried to guess what he was thinking as he looked over the document.

"Care to explain this to me Alucard, how much of this report is fact, no more lies."

Alucard read quickly the report, indeed most of it was speculation and other portions were totally false. But one section was cold hard fact, flipping to the next page he looked at a photo of carved stone. The stone had seen its fair share of time and was moderately worn, but its message still stood out clear. Silently he read the carvings in his mind, like he had done so many times before.

A man neither alive nor dead shall be born half way to a mortal mother. The holy metal will protect and bind his being and power. His power will know no limits but will be controlled by his blood. His families name will be his true form. He will have the power to rule all our kind, or destroy our kind. The dark gift and a wish will be passed to the one that slays the twilight prince. Only suns metal may bring an end to the twilight.

Alucard looked up at Integra, "It's a legend among the vampires, a twilight being, other wise known as a dunpeal will become a vampire. Once that happens then everything is set in motion. Any other dunpeal, if a vampire tried to turn them would die instantly or go insane and slaughter anything in its path for three days, and then die. But if one survives and becomes a vampire than he will become a hundred fold more powerful than the strongest normal vampire, me." Alucard said with a smirk towards the end. Integra didn't look amused.

"His family name will be his true form, that means what ever his fathers name means will be a form that he can become. The other versus means that so long as he lives, all vampires and dunpeal shall continue to live, should he die, we will all die. Lastly, who ever that kills him will become a vampire himself, but more powerful, he will have the combined power of all vampire and dunpeal, and if that happens, than there will be nothing to stop that being form re spreading the curse."

DS/

Both David and Markus held each other's necks in their grips of fire; both flames licked the others necks as they gained hold of the others flesh. David's vision began to darken as he felt the flames take hold of his neck. Finally he threw Markus back, batting at his neck he put the fires out on his neck. The flesh was swollen and burnt, but other wise no real damage had happened.

"I...I think that we need a breather...would...wouldn't you agree, David?" Markus said between breaths.

"What...what are you planing?"

A smirk appeared on Markus's face, slamming the end of his staff into the ground he began to laugh. Shockwaves rippled threw the ground, the ground lifted and sunk, before he knew what had happened, David was in a maze in his own mind. "Great..."

DS/

A lone figure sat on a giant thrown in a cavernous room. Her slender body was draped in a thin black material, she looked down at he most loyal servant and noted his missing arm and the fact they refused to heal. "Are you certain Aundae that David moved against your attack on the other vampire while fighting Alucard?"

"Yes my master, forgive me, I was not able to carry out your orders my lady."

"Non sense, the fact that he moved against you proves it is the twilight that we seek. You did well my servant, now go, have our friend heal your arm and hand." Aundae bowed deeply and left into the shadows. The woman looked down at a little intricate device centuries old, inside it contained blood in the outer rim, slowly it seeped into a section closer to the center and stopped, signaling that one step was either complete, or about to happen.

Silently a smile crept across her face, everything was going as planed, her army was slowly forming, key targets were being turned one by one, and soon she would make her move, soon everything would be as it should have been all those many years ago.

DS/

David walked down the hallways that made up the maze, his arm engulfed in his white flame ready to block or attack anything Markus threw at him. Every now and then he would put him remaining arm on the wall and let the flame turn whatever stone, if this was stone, black to mark where he had been.

Suddenly a voice echoed rhythmic threw the halls "If I go crazy then will you still call me superman, if I'm a alive and well will you be there holding my hand...."

At first David didn't understand, and then he realized what it meant. One of his son's favorite band's had made a song called Kryptonite. The lyric reminded him when his vampire side took over, when Markus took over. "Bastard, how dare you..." David cursed under his breath.

A laugh echoed threw the stone; he was close if he could hear David's curse. With renewed energy David ran down the hallway towards the source of the laughter.

DS/

Walter stood silently in Miss. Hellsing's office as she went threw some papers on her desk. He was accustomed to this; it was her way of getting her thoughts together before giving him whatever order or task for him to carry out. 'Another trait she learned from her father...' Walter silently thought to himself when he quickly glanced at the giant portrait of his old friend.

"Walter..."

"Yes Mam" Walter said snapping to attention.

"I remember that you have a contact with the American's anti vampire order, Section 80 was it?"

"Yes Mam, a distant cousin actually, we keep in touch and trade weapon specs, intelligence, that sort of thing. In fact, Alucard's Jackal is based on a design that Section 80 personal use in their missions."

"I want you to contact your cousin and tell him about David's condition, we don't have much background on dunpeals... perhaps they can offer some help for the man."

"Sir Integra?"

"Just do it Walter, let me know when you get some results."

"Yes Mam." Walter turned and left the room closing the door behind him.

Walking down the hallway to his room Walter was puzzled over his conversation with Sir Integra. Before this, Sir Integra made no attempt to hide her disgust of their newest member for what he was. Why was she now, in her own way showing concern for him?

Entering his room Walter walked over to his desk and turned on his computer, putting a head set on he opened his email and entered in the address to his cousin. Scrolling down he entered the handshake phrase for his cousin to counter.

God save the Queen. Hitting send Walter waited for several minutes before he received his reply. God bless America. Smiling, Walter hit the reply button and entered a handshake phrase for the one he just received. God bless those that cast down evil. Hitting send Walter waited two minutes before receiving his reply. God blesses all that casts down evil. Clicking on the text and the screen changed. A series of windows popped open, some had scrolling code, and others scrambled the automatic trace programs that both Hellsing and Section 80 used. One displayed a countdown of about five minutes before the anti trace programs were over ridden and both organizations found each other.

Finally the last window popped up with a video feed of a woman in her mid fifties. Light brown hair flowed from her head and complemented her face. A pair of glasses stood on her face but didn't hide the soft green eyes she had. A warm smile was on her face when she saw her cousin. "Hello Walter, it's been a while sense we have seen each other."

"Sidney, its good to see you, how is the family in America?" Walter asked, this was the final test they gave each other; they would ask each other information that only the other would know.

"Their doing well, I'm a grand mother now. I had sent you photo of my daughters little boy, looks a little like you." Sidney giggled. Walter Glanced at the photo already in a frame that he had received the day before.

"I look forward to seeing him at the next family reunion if I can pull myself from work." Walter said with a slight smile on his face.

Finally Sidney's face turned a little more serous as she glanced at the timer, they had about four minutes left. "So Walter, what do you need?"

Swallowing, Walter proceeded to tell his cousin the condition that David was in. He couldn't lie out all the details, they didn't have the time, but he made sure that she got what she needed. "Okay, ill contact my superior about this David's condition and will see what can be done, the reply will come threw proper channels this time around."

Glancing at the clock Walter quickly thanked his cousin and clicked the command to disconnect. In a few days he would get the reply he would need.

DS/

Integra sat at her desk with one of her cigars in her mouth. She looked at the portrait of her father and wondered out loud. "What would you have done father? Is it bad enough that I let Alucard turn Seras into his underling? If what Alucard said is true, I can simply have some prisoner come and kill David and just seal away the man forever. Why, why don't I do that?"

She already knew the answer; Alucard was like a brother, no something more to her. She had to admit, she was even a little fond of Seras though she would never admit it to either one of them. Taking another puff of her cigar Integra looked out the window, dawn was approaching.

"Dam it all."

DS/

Alucard stood over the form of his son. Over the years and century's he would now and then mentally search for his son in hopes of finding him. Maybe that was one of the reasons he had become the way he was today, a little crazy.

But now, he wished that he could help him, reaching mentally for David's mind he was met with resistance. He pushed a little harder and the result was he being thrown into the wall. Standing back up he sighed, closing the door to the coffin and making sure it was secured Alucard walked to his chair and sat down. Pulling his Jackal out of his coat he sat it in his lap and turned the safety off. Slowly the Nosfaratu drifted to sleep.

DS/

Seras laid in her bed in her flat, one of the few things she still owned before being turned by her master. It had been a while sense she was here, and she just needed some time alone. She looked over at the photo of her father holding her on his shoulder when she was a young girl. God she missed those days.

Not that along ago she didn't believe in vampires, now she was one. She didn't know what it would be like to have any siblings, now she has a brother, and to top it off, she can have more if Alucard turns anyone else.

"What should I do Daddy?"

Before she could think of an answer that her father would say she was fast asleep.

DS/

David finally stopped running; there was no possible way to find the source of the laughter with the way the sound would bounce off the walls. It was still annoying as hell to listen to Markus's laughter wherever he went. Walking along the hallways David soon began to think of this family that he had lost. It had been nearly three months sense that had happened and he was still no closer to killing Aundae. And yet, he felt as if Aundae was just a pawn in this game, true he was strong, but he lacked something.

Then it hit him, a will. Aundae lacked a will of his own; he was following someone else's orders. "Dam, that puts be back to square one."

Leaning against the stone wall David tried to make sense of it all, who wanted to kill his family, why bring out his demon, what was the bigger picture to all this?

"Dayyyvid, oh David can you come out to play?" Markus boomed in a maniac tone followed by psychotic laughter.


	11. chapter 11

1Chapter 11

Alexander Andersen stepped off the train and onto the landing. A feeling of anticipation swept threw his being; he was close to his rival Alucard. He wasn't here to kill him, but if he got in the way, he wouldn't give it a second thought. "Hello again, father."

Andersen looked down and saw the same young woman that had greeted him the last time he had taken the train here. "It is nice to see you again child." Andersen said before departing.

Walking along the streets of London Andersen felt his anticipation increase as he headed to the safe house. His orders were to terminate the dunpeal filth and anyone else that got in the way of his objective, but he could not terminate on the Hellsing organization grounds, he would have to wait.

Entering the house Alexander poured himself a glass of water and looked out the window to the Hellsing organization's building down the road.

DS/

It had been only a day sense Walter had reported to Sir Integra that a team from Section 80 had been dispatched to Hellsing to help with David's condition; apparently they had known their location all along.

Walter was at his desk when he received a call from the main gate that a group of five was here to "assist in their situation". Watching from his window he watched the black car pull to the front door. Five people exited the vehicle, four men and one woman. Four of them wore black trench coats with an insignia of some kind sewn onto the side shoulder. The other, an elderly man but still well built wore a normal looking business suit. They all wore black sunglasses and appeared only slightly pail in the sunlight.

Walking into the greeting hall Walter noticed that their color returned them once they were out of the light. Walking over to the group he quickly introduced himself.

"Hello, I am Walter C Dolnes, Welcome to the Hellsing organization, and you are?" Walter asked holding out his hand.

The man in the business suit quickly looked over Walter before finally taking his hand and shaking it. "Mr. Dolnes, it's an honor to meet you. Your well known in our organization, Angel of death is it? My name Is Jonathan Matthews." the man said.

The other four members of his party stood like statue's silently looking about the room for any hidden danger. "Well, let's get to business."

DS/

Integra sat at her desk as Alucard explained what had happened in the last mission to David to Jonathan. The man listened and shook his head every now and then. "Is there anything you can do for the dunpeal Mr. Matthews?" Integra asked once Alucard had finished his story.

"Contrary to vampire belief, there is a way to return David to the way he once was, but it's not without risks. Some dunpeal are able to return to them selves but only if they're strong enough in the mind, body and if the case is weak enough but from what it sounds like, there is no choice. The only way to bring him back is to do the procedure."

Seras who had been standing silently beside her master asked the next logical question. "What is the procedure?"

The four in the black trench coats gave her a look like she should just be executed for asking a question. Instinctively she retreated behind her master. Jonathan acted like the question was never asked and continued.

"Will need a secure room, lined with about three to four inches of reinforced steel, incase we fail. Also I recommend that you post a group of your elite to guard the outside of the room."

"That can be arranged, will you require anything else?" Integra asked.

Jonathan shifted in his seat as if the next question would be rejected before he could finish the question but managed to keep a straight face as he asked. "Yes, napalm, we find it's the only thing that is rapid enough to destroy any dunpeal that can't be salvaged."

Integra looked him straight in the eye as she tried to figure out if the man was crazy, joking, or actually telling the truth, finally she gave her answer, "Done."

DS/

David grabbed Markus and threw him off his back across the center of the maze. The impact left a crater twice the size of both of them combined in the wall. Standing up Markus out stretched his arm towards David; black fire flew out of his palm. David did the same and the flames met.

The two colors washed over each other as their masters pushed harder to over come the others strength and engulf the other in their fire. Finally the two opposing forces exploded and sent both David and Markus flying into a wall.

"Well, this.... isn't going anywhere.... is it?" David remarked.

"Agreed, we... we need to upgrade our.... weapon inventory" Markus Smirked.

Standing up, David jumped for Markus's throat with his remaining arm. Markus rolled to get out of the way and countered with a sidekick to David's backside. David tumbled back dazed trying to gather his bearings. Markus took the opportunity to try to bite David's throat.

His fangs nearly bit in when a flame shot threw his back. Jumping back in pain he looked down and saw a hole in his gut that went threw leaving an opening in his back. "That hurt you cheap basta..." Markus was quickly cut off as a silver star cut threw his cheek, cutting up his tongue and exited threw the other side.

"Finally... I don't have to listen to your voice." David said with his last star in his now flame less hand. Markus's face contorted into hatred as the fire on his arm doubled in size. Charging towards his target like a train on fire Markus couldn't stop in time as the star ripped threw his remaining arm, cutting it off.

"See, your mistake was getting mad at me." David smirked as he walked towards his now defenseless enemy. Markus began to laugh or tried to, but the result was the same.

'You think you have won David?' Markus said mentally.

"I know I have, just like all the other times."

'No, you haven't.'

Suddenly a mass of flesh burst from where Markus's arms once were. Each tentacle jutted six feet into the air and ended in the head of a hellhound. Quickly his mouth began to heal itself.

"There's no way you can win this time David. This time, I like being the one in control." The hellhounds looked down on their prey and pounced.

DS/

David's body lay on a surgical table in the room that used to be the round table conference room. Several fifty-gallon drums of napalm spaced about six feet away from the table itself surrounded the table. The drum at his head held the charge, in the event that the operation failed, Jonathan or one of the others would press a switch on a remote they each carried, killing themselves and David in the flames.

In one corner of the room stood a machine with molten silver keeping it hot and in liquid form. A hose of some sort snaked its way from the machine to the table ending in a long sharp needle.

A design pattern had been drawn on David to indicate where the needle should go as well as what the design should look like to seal Markus away. Jonathan stepped up to the table and looked around the room and to each of his company.

"Everyone know what to do?" one by one each one nodded his or her heads.

"Good, let's bring our brother back."

DS/

David jumped back as the hellhounds slammed into the floor where he stood just a moment ago. This was impossible, when they both fought they were never able to regenerate their limbs or even replace them. David quickly sidestepped as a hellhound went flying past him. Putting the tentacle in a headlock David forced his flame to again engulf his arm and attach its self to the skin of the hound. Markus screamed out in pain as the flame ate threw the flesh and the tentacle dropped to the floor. The white flames quickly consumed the head of the hound.

David took the opportunity to do the only thing that he could, escape. Running threw the maze David could still here the curses that Markus spewed out as he tried to recover from the loss of another limb. 'This cant be happening, this is impossible.'

Suddenly the Maze began to sink into the floor; Markus was removing any chance for him to hide.

Editors note: To my fans, I'm sorry for the long delay in the release of the chapter and the rather slow pace it has been going at. I promise that the next chapters will be more energetic.


	12. chapter 12

1Chapter 12

David leapt back as a tentacle slammed into the stone that he stood a moment before. Using his flame David threw up a wall of fire in hopes that he could conceal his location, but to no avail. To his surprise Markus sent both his tentacles threw the flame straight to David regardless of the danger to his own body.

David quickly jumped but only avoided one of the tentacles. He felt something strange, something warm and cold at the same time on his chest. The warmth seemed to seep from his own body and pool around him and at the same time he felt cold. Looking down David realized why he had this strange sensation. One of Markus's tentacles lay embedded in his chest. Time seemed to slow down at that moment, looking up David saw Markus's face with a grin plastered on his mouth.

Pain, intense pain, not from his chest but from his arm or where his arm would have been seemed to come to team up on him along with the pain he felt. 'Why. Why is all this pain coming from where my arm used to be?'

Looking to his right he saw something that defied all logic and sickened even him after everything he had seen in his long life. Silver seemed to burst from the stub of his arm and grew into a skeleton form of silver. The pain was intense but David felt something else now, it wouldn't have been noticeable if it weren't for the fact that he was connected to Markus. It was strange but he felt Markus begin to weaken.

DS/

Jonathan slowly continued his work on graphing the silver to the dunpeal's skeletal structure. Silently he remembered when he too had this operation done simply as a preventive measure; it stung like hell the first month after the operation. Pulling the needle out he watched the skin quickly heal itself and seal the silver onto his bone. "Okay, mentally he should have regained control over his arm, onto the other one."

With practiced ease Jonathan and the others began their work on the next arm all the while knowing that should anything go wrong, that there was enough napalm around them to burn down the entire mansion twice over. Carefully Jonathan inserted the needle into the entrance point and squeezed the trigger to release the liquid silver gently over the bone. Before long they had finished everything except for the skull, silently, Alucard watched from the shadows as they operated on his son.

DS/

It wasn't by chance anymore, David knew that Markus was losing his hold over him, and if that was the case maybe he too could bend the rules. Concentrating on his missing arm he felt his cells divide rapidly and soon a new arm was formed, complete with a new staff weapon in tow. Jumping towards Markus's form he leveled his staff for his head. Markus countered by throwing one of the tentacles in David's path.

David cut threw the thick flesh and continued for Markus's face, the weapon made contact square in the forehead. The force of the impact ripped threw Markus's body, separating his human form from the rest of his body; his human form was thrown towards the wall and slid down to the floor. "Damn you!"

David smiled, entered a ready stance and waved Markus to come for him. The insult was enough enticement to force the crazed vampire half to run towards him without any regard of his own well being or planning. As he ran towards him his entire body erupted into black flame, his arms open to embrace David and engulf his body in the dark fire. David inflamed the arm that held his staff weapon; the flames ran down his arm and engulfed the silver weapon.

Taking aim, David threw the burning silver staff like a spear square for Markus. In slow motion the staff flew straight and true and entered his opponent's chest. Markus slowed from a run to a walk to a craw. Looking down at the still white inflamed staff in his chest he felt the fire spread over his body. He tried to pull the weapon out but the flame burned at his hands and it slowly covered his body.

Looking up he saw David standing there, he made to say something but the fire had already covered his mouth. Finally the flame covered his entire body and he collapsed onto the floor in a pile of ash. Standing over the remains David reached and pulled the melted staff from the ash. As the staff came in contact with his flesh it reformed and returned to its original shape as if new.

Slowly the pile of ash reformed and Markus lay there, unconscious. David knew this was his only chance to regain control or they would have to fight all over again. But he still held back, even though it was all in his mind, he felt sick to his stomach about how he would have to regain control. Sighing David bent down and bit Markus's neck; slowly he felt his control return to him, though he still hated the method.

DS/

David awoke in a dimly lit room surrounded by medical monitors and tubes running to and from his body. He felt a strange smoothness within his body, almost as if someone had taken his bones and dipped them in something. He tried to move his hand and was greeted by a stinging sensation in his hand and arm. 'Maybe it's not that far off from the truth...' David mentally said to himself.

Looking about the room he soon spotted the form of a man sleeping in a chair. Between a combination of dim light and his own fatigue he couldn't make out who it was other than it was a man. Summoning all his strength he sat up in the bed, as he sat up the different hoses were pulled from his limbs with a snapping sound as they gave way. Wounds where the hoses entered his body quickly healed themselves without leaving so much as a faint scar.

Finding a robe David put it on and left the medical rooms to find the hallway devoid of anybody or anything save a few security cameras that followed his movements. "Where the hell is everyone?" David mumbled to himself. Suddenly he felt his legs give way and he reached out his arm to the wall for support. Walking to a window he pushed the drapes aside and opened the lock. Cool twilight air greeted him and the last few warm rays of sunlight touched his face as if an old love would greet him after being gone for so long.

"Master Richard?" a gentle female voice asked from behind him. The voice sent waves of shock threw David; there was no way. There no way that she had survived for this long. Turning around David was greeted by a woman in a black business suit that complimented her form. Her long blonde hair was held in place by a ponytail but flowing bangs snaked about her forehead. Tears started to form in David's eyes as the reality that it really was her standing in front of him hit home. "Lau... Laura?"

DS/

Laura took one of David's arms and slung it over her shoulders to support him on the way back to the medical room. The man that was sitting in the chair was gone but that was the least of her concerns. Returning David to his bed she made sure he was properly covered. As she was about to leave David reached out and grabbed her hand. She was surprised that he even had the strength to move but then again, he was walking about the hallway. "How long?"

"You've been asleep for nearly a week." Laura replied softly. Before David could say anything else he blacked out. Slowly Laura returned his hand to his side and left the room.

Walking down the hallway to her group's own room that Ms. Hellsing had given them she could feel the camera's boring into her as she walked by. Finally arriving at the room she quickly opened the door and closed it behind her. There her own team, Priest, Michael, and Sam greeted her. There crew leader Jonathan was missing, most likely in a meeting with Ms. Hellsing herself.

Walking to her bed she unbuttoned her jacket, threw it in a chair and laid down looking at the ceiling. Sam was the first to come over, "Something wrong Laura?" Sam asked in his rough cowboy style accent. There relationship was like that of siblings. She had met Sam when she had moved to the states during the countries Wild West era. She was tracking a vampire that was going around raping young women and the end result were dunpeals being born. She had found Sam fighting the very vampire she was tracking and together they made the bastard pay for his crimes.

After words Sam became more of a little brother and she took him under her wing back to Section 80. "It's nothing Sam, it's just, well id rather not talk about it right now."

"Oh come on, yeah know ill find out sooner or later-" Sam was cut off by Michael playfully throwing him across the room with his mind.

"Ass..." Sam said as he picked himself up off the floor.

"You know that if I didn't Laura would have...and much harder I must add." Michael said with a Scottish accent. Sam just laughed it off.

"How is David doing?" this time it was Priest who talked. By far he was the oldest of them all and had lost any accent he may have had, something that happened to the older immortals. He was like the father figure of the group next to Jonathan. If Laura had to guess, he may very well be older than David.

"I found him walking about the hallway outside his room today, though when I brought him back to his bed he fell back asleep. Though that is still twice as fast as what it normally takes for someone to recover from that operation." Laura said as she sat up in her bed. Priest merely nodded in response.

"Where's Jonathan by the way."

"Phh, that monster Alucard came by and asked to speak with him in private." Priest responded.

"Hmm, I wonder why he agreed to talk with him"


	13. chapter 13

1Chapter 13

David held the serrated edge of his weapon against the throat of the regenerator that he had been fighting in the graveyard for the past half hour. Jonathan was right; the surgery that augmented his skeleton has holding off his demon so well that he didn't even sense a presence in him. "Why are you after me?!" David demanded.

Laura knelt next to Seras as she bandaged her arm from the wound that Alexander Andersen had inflected on her. "You're worse than that vampire monster over there, you don't deserve to live." Andersen said in his Scottish accent.

With that he kicked David in his side and pulled a sword from his infinite supply hidden under his trench coat. With the other he produced a series of short knives with parchment impaled on it, quickly he threw them to the surrounding tombstones and trees. A weak shock wave resulted as all the knives hit their target.

"What the hell was that?" David asked.

"We can't use any of our powers!" Seras shouted.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem." David smirked.

DS/

Three hours earlier...

It had been nearly two weeks sense that horrible night that Markus had taken over David's body; David could still mentally hear Markus screaming in his mind, demanding to be released. Slowly David put on his cloths and armor in his room. It had been three days sense he was released by the doctor and tonight was the sixth month mark sense his family was murdered. He felt pitiful; he had found Aundae but had learned that while he was the one that ordered his families death, he wasn't the source of the evil.

But know wasn't the time to dwell on what he had lost; he needed do something, tonight. Making sure that he had all his weapons at hand he quickly placed them in their hidden areas in the trench coat and left the room. Walking down the hallway he sensed a pair of eyes on him; they had an innocent feeling to them. He instantly knew that it was Seras; there wasn't anyone else in this organization that still had that feeling in their eyes.

He ignored the fact that she was spying at him and left the mansion. As he approached the gate a pair of Hellsing solders came out of the guardhouse and confronted him. "Sorry sir, Ms Hellsing's order's, were not allowed to let you leave the compound."

David looked at the guards straight in the eyes, he had no intention of harming them, but he had no intention of being denied by some cold hunter and her lackeys. "Open the gate and let me pass." David said in a hypnotic tone. The guard's eyes glazed over as they opened the gate and returned to the guardhouse.

Continuing his walk he still sensed Seras following him on the edge of his senses. He didn't care if she did follow him or not, though chances were that he would lose her in a few moments. Looking up at the sky he enjoyed the different colors that came with twilight, but like all other immortals of his kind, his power was limited to the night. During the day he was like any other human though he still was just as deadly, it just meant that most of his vampire powers were useless.

As the last ray of sunlight fought against the horizon and lost he felt the cool night air caress his body and felt a sense of strength return to him. He still sensed Seras following him but it no longer mattered. Bursting into a run he jumped high into the air away from his "sister".

As he reached the peak of his jump he slowly began to descend. Looking down he could see a sea of lights pulsating below him. Looking carefully he could see his destination. Taking aim he shifted and went head first for the ground.

With maddening speed he felt the air begin to rip at his trench coat, it felt exhilarating. Shifting his body around he was able to move in a zig zag pattern in the air. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw a jumbo jet screaming into his path but he didn't flinch.

DS/

Katie hated flying more than anything but her mom insisted on taking the plane saying it was the only way to visit her grand pa. "Katy why don't you open the screen and take a look, were over London by now." her mom encouraged her.

Not wanting to disappoint her mom by making her think she was still scared she did what she was told. Looking threw the window she saw a man fly by the window not six feet away from her. "Mommy! Mommy I saw an angel fly by!!" the young girl exclaimed.

Her mother assumed that this was just her daughter's way of dealing with her fear and decided to play along. "Well of course dear, God always sends angels to protect you."

With that Katie never was afraid to fly again.

DS/

David enjoyed buzzing next to the jet; who ever saw him would most likely need some major therapy after seeing him. The ground was coming up close now. Throwing his body into a spin he got his feet and head where they were supposed to be. As he arrived on the hill he landed with out making so much as a sound. Looking around the graveyard he began to walk towards the group that he was looking for.

DS/

Paladin Alexander Andersen, Iscariot Vatican of section thirteen, regenerator for God knows how long watched from his room as his target charmed the pathetic Hellsing guards into letting him pass. Shortly later he spied the nofaratu's child jump the fence in civilian clothing and began to follow the same path as his target.

Leaving his room the Paladin could hardly control his glee, it had been close to three weeks sense he was dispatched to take out the target and he finally had a chance. He started running as quickly as he could to catch sight of the blonde vampire. "She will lead me to him..."

DS/

Seras was walking towards her "brothers" room when she saw him exit in all his gear and walked down the hallway towards the exit. 'Well I guess that answers my question if he's feeling good.'

She was about to call to him when something stopped her. 'Why did he have all that gear?'

Instead she decided to follow him to see where he was going, most likely not one of her best ideas but it was still something to do. She watched him talk to the guards from one of the windows and was shocked to see them stand aside and let him pass. She was about to follow him when someone called to her.

"You're Seras, David's 'Sister', right?"

Seras turned around and was greeted by a woman in military fatigues. She recognized that it was one of the five people that came to bring David back to them. She originally got the feeling from all of them that it would be best to stay away at all possible, so she wasn't at all prepared if one talked to her. "Yes, my name is Seras Victoria, is there something I can help you with?"

"My name is Laura, and I was wondering if you knew where David was, he's not in his room."

Looking down at the ground like a little child with her hand caught in the cookie jar she admitted that she was following him and just witnessed him leave the compound. "Hmm, strange, tell you what, go follow him, ill catch up in a bit, I have a strange feeling about this." Laura said.

Seras blinked, she was about to protest and say something like she had no right to order her around, but before she could say something Laura gave her a look that would mean her death by her hand if she objected. "Good, here take this cell phone and hit one then send if you need me right away." with that she walked away.

Seras looked down at the small cell phone and blinked. Deciding not to piss off the one that called herself Laura she left the Mansion and jumped the fence turned and followed David.

DS/

David knelt before one of the tombstones and read the inscription under the name of his wife. Beloved wife and mother, you will never be forgotten. Of course David had no control over the funeral; everyone thought he was dead as well thanks to the dust of one of the vampires he had killed that night. His wife's parents had handled everything. Taking a rose from the inside of his coat he laid it on the grave.

"Oh how sweet, don't worry, you will be joining your wife and demonic offspring soon enough." a Scottish accent proclaimed behind him.

Turning to face the bastard that dared to say something like that he was greeted by a giant of a man in grey priest clothing and a tan overcoat, a large silver cross hung from his neck. David didn't have to ask who he was or what he was doing here. He knew he was a Vatican paladin just by the large cross the man wore.

Pulling his retracted staff from its place in his trench coat he thumbed the switch and the weapon extended to its full length. Quickly entering an attack stance he waited for his opponent to make a move. Chucking the Paladin pulled a pair of swords from his coat and charged towards his target. David felt the blood rush threw his body as time seemed to slow down, side stepping he watched as the man ran past him with his face turned towards his in a almost painfully slow motion. Looking to his right he saw the man bring one of the swords towards David as he ran past. Jumping out of the way he landed on the branch of a tree as time caught up with him again.

"You cursed monster, you disgust me. You're worse than the vampires or the humans that take the freak chip." the paladin spat out.

Looking down at the man David sighed. "In all the time I've been alive men like you have come up with creative names for me, its all been said. Now its time to end this..."

Once again time seemed to slow down as David jumped from the tree, his staff weapon sliced threw the air making a pure tone as is someone was running there finger around the rim of a wine glass. The paladin had no time to react as the tip of the staff slid threw his neck effortlessly, as time returned to normal for David he sped past the man causing the staff to twist. The result was the serrated edges neatly cut the remaining flesh. The body fell upon its knees and then to the ground as the head tumbled down the hill.

David didn't turn to look at his work; he hated killing humans more than anything. His true enemy was the vampire horde, not man, even those that would do him personal harm. He felt like he had just killed a fellow solder in this war, but in this war, it was becoming more difficult to distinguish from friend or foe...

DS/

Seras watched in amazement as she witnessed David leap up into the air and out of normal sight. Following with her vampire eyes she saw him slowly begin to descend like a professional skydiver. _Didn't he say he was in the American military before he had joined Hellsing?_

As she continued to watch she held her breath as she saw him fly only inches from a jumbo jet and continue to dive back to the ground. Suddenly he twisted and brought himself right side up for a landing. As he landed she noted the area and quickly ran to close distance. Reaching for the phone that Laura had given her she informed her that he landed in a cemetery. Quickly confirming that she would meet her there she continued to run. During this time she didn't notice the man running a block behind her keeping up with her pace.

DS/

Hearing a sound David turned with his weapon at the ready, quickly he spotted Seras. Relaxing he flicked the switch and the staff compacted and returned to its innocent looking pipe design, quickly he put the staff back in its hoister. Turning to the body he raised his right arm, suddenly the arm was engulfed in white fire. With a quick thought the fire flew from his arm and danced over the corpse, within seconds nothing but ash remained. With the grim task done the fire receded back to his arm and disappeared leaving nothing to hit or its presence.

Seras was just a few yards from him now, turning he greeted his sister. "Seras."

"David what are you doing here, you know you weren't supposed to leave the compound."

David chuckled at what she had just said; Hellsing sure was arrogant if she thought he would listen. "Seras, do you know what the date today is? Its exactly six months sense I met you..."

"What are you talking-" Suddenly it made sense to her, looking at the tomb stones behind David it was obvious, he had came to pay his respects to his family. "I'm sorry...."

"There's no need, you didn't need to know nor would I have expected you to.... GET DOWN!"

Suddenly hundreds of swords came flying towards the siblings with lighting speed as they emanated from a single man at the base of the hill. Seras managed to dodge the majority but a single sword embedded itself in one of her arms.

"Who the heck is that?!" David said in surprise as the swords continued to fly over their heads only inches above them.

"It's Paladin Alexander Andersen; he's the only one that can do this that I can think of." Seras said as she held her injured arm with the other.

"Another Paladin, great." David said grimly.

"What do you mean another?" Seras asked confused.

"Long story."

Pulling out his staff once again he activated it and looked towards his target. The Paladin seemed to float there as swords came from his body without end. Jumping into the air time began to slow down, he could see the Paladin moving to have the swords attack him, quickly David began to twist his staff rapidly to deflect the swords that started to come close to him. Landing next to the Paladin David took a swing with his weapon, Andersen jumped back as he pulled two of his own swords from his coat to meet the challenge.

Rebounding from jumping back Andersen leapt forward towards David, David side stepped as Andersen flew by. Once again time slowed as they looked at each other as Andersen flew by. "To slow."

David said to him and brought the staff down towards the back of Andersen's neck with the intent of severing it. Instead of meeting flesh he felt the vibration of metal against metal go threw his arm as he looked down he saw a sword guarding Andersen's neck defiantly. "What?!"

With his other sword Andersen stabbed David in his shoulder. The resulting shocks made David stumble back exposing his chest. Taking the opportunity Andersen used the other sword to cut across David's chest, leaving a large and bloody gash.

Looking down David tried to summon his body to regenerate the wound to no avail. Thinking on his feet he erupted his arm in flame and pressed it against the wound, sealing it for now. With the wound sealed hid pulled several throwing stars that sent them flying towards there target. Andersen quickly dodged and defected most of them, about two hit their targets in his arm and leg, quickly he pulled them out as his body healed instantly from the wounds.

"A regenerator huh, this is going to be interesting..." David panted.

Jumping up into the air David made use of more of his stars and threw them with pinpoint accuracy, unfortunately most of them were deflected but it didn't matter. As the Paladin was busy defecting the stars David descended with his staff aimed for the regenerators heart. Seeing him coming Andersen brought up his swords so that David would fall onto them ignoring the remaining stars that cut at his body.

Quickly David changed his tactic and used his staff to push the swords aside and landed on the regenerator instead, jumping back he readied himself once again for another attack. Fortunately Andersen was still recovering from the dodge so David took the chance and raced towards him. Pushing him against a tree he held the serrated edge against the throat of the man. "Why are you after me!"

"You're worse than that vampire monster over there, you don't deserve to live." Andersen said in his Scottish accent. With that he kicked David in his side and pulled a sword from his infinite supply hidden under his trench coat. With the other he produced a series of short knives with parchment impaled on it, quickly he threw them to the surrounding tombstones and trees. A weak shock wave resulted as all the knives hit their target.

"What the hell was that?" David asked.

"We can't use any of our powers!" Seras shouted.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem." David smirked.

DS/

Laura had arrived in the area while Master David and another man were busy fighting; quickly she spotted Seras and rushed over. "What's happening?"

Seras almost jumped when she heard Laura's voice but when she saw who it was relaxed. "David is fighting a man named Paladin Alexander Andersen, he's from the Vatican Section thirteen."

"Okay, but what's with the sword in your arm?"

"I can't pull it out, think you can?"

With a quick yank Laura removed the sword that had embedded itself in the young vampires arm, holding the weapon she sensed a power vibrating in the sword. _Must have been blessed..._

Ripping part of her coat she used it to bandage the arm. "Thanks." Seras said.

Suddenly a shock wave came flying towards them and pushed them back slightly.

"What the hell was that?!" David shouted

Seras knew what it was and quickly shouted back her answer to David.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem..." David replied

"I think it might be a good idea to get out of here." Laura said, as she pulled Seras up off the ground.

"What if he needs our help?" Seras protested.

"Master can take of himself." Laura said without thinking about it.

'Did she say Master?' Seras thought. 'What does she mean by that?'

DS/

David never thought that he relied on much of his vampire skills but as he fought the man he found that within the spell that he couldn't feel time slow or summon his fires, but his speed and agility was unaffected and that gave him his edge.

As they fought it reminded David of his sparring sessions with his master Berne. The sword dancer countered every move he made, normally his fights never lasted longer than a moment against a single opponent, but this one was different. He felt strangely being fulfilled in terms of finding an equal to do battle against and not have to hold back.

Kicking into the paladin's stomach they quickly separated each other by a few feet but once again that distance was closed by both of them as the advanced to kill the other. One sword came up high while the other came from the side, one for his head the other for his heart. With his left arm David blocked the sword for his head as he used the staff to deflect the one coming for his heart.

Blood trickled down the length of his arm from the wound that strangely didn't seal. 'Another one of those strange sword weapons I suppose'

David brought his staff's edge to Andersen's side in hopes of stabbing him threw. Quickly Andersen jumped back avoiding the staffs edge, David countered with turning the staff and catching him with the tip, cutting across his chest. Andersen stammered back in the pain of the slash, looking up he saw the end of the staff come flying towards his chest, quickly he brought his swords together in an attempt to deflect the staff. The weapon crashed threw the swords like paper, continued on its dead aim patch and entered Andersen's chest, slicing threw his heart.

Stammering back and forth, he finally fell back, the staff propping him up, keeping him from falling all the way to the ground. David looked down at the paladin, if he was a regenerator, this would only stall him, and there was no easy way to kill off a regenerator, at least none that David knew about.

David sighed, pulling a star out he quickly pulled his staff out and slammed the star into the wound in its place. It wouldn't keep him immobile, but it would hold him down until who ever sent him found him or he gathered enough strength to pull the star out. Taking one last look he turned and left the cemetery.

As he exited the gates he met up with Seras and Laura, looking at his sisters wound he put his hand over it, when he removed it neither wound nor scar remained. Looking up at Laura however... "Two questions, for both of you. One, did you put Seras up to this, to follow me? And what were you thinking, following me?"

Both girls looked at each other than looked down to the ground, both said nothing.

"Fine."

Taking a few steps David jumped up into the night sky and out of sight back towards the Hellsing manor.

DS/

Walking home both Seras and Laura kept mostly to themselves. Every now and then Seras would go to say something but quickly changed her mind. Finally arriving back at the mansion she handed Laura the cell phone back and went back to her room. Sighing Laura turned to watch the first few rays of sunlight greet her before she too entered the mansion and went to bed.


	14. chapter 14

Chapter 14

A man walked threw the silent hallways of long sense vacant castle, his footfalls being the only thing disturbing the otherwise perfect silence. All about him was neglect and decay, paintings that once proudly showed works of art hung in rags, the material that they were painted on ripped apart, suits of armor were rusted solid or pieces were missing. Every now and then he would come across collapsed walls, or the many works of art in the form of stained glass that once sparkled and gave color to the castle he would find shattered on the floor.

A cold wind blew threw the once great castle forcing him to pull his black cloak trimmed with veins of silver closer to him as he continued to walk the hallway to the throne room. "So much for a homecoming, why did I even come back here?" the man silently said to himself.

Finally he reached a pair of giant heavy oak doors and with one strong push attempted to open the ancient door. The door didn't move an inch. Pulling his cloak off he set it aside along with his weapons. Focusing he felt his arms being engulfed in flame as he pushed on the doors. The fire eagerly bit down on the dry wood and covered the entire door. Within minutes the fire consumed the entire door leaving nothing but ash and smoldering ambers. Pulling his cloak back on and placing his weapons back to their places he continued his walk into the throne room.

DS/

An elder man ran wildly after another, his mouth open in anticipation. The man he was after was a would be vampire hunter, but he had quickly showed him the error of his ways and now grew hungry. In his mind he fought the thrill of the hunt and the disgust that he was now forced to resort to go after his own food just outside of his old castle. He was almost on top of his prey now; he could here the frantic heartbeat of the hunter. He reached out and grazed his arm, causing the man to scream in fear.

DS/

The man in the black and silver cloak looked down at his father and mother's thrones. How long had it been? Fifty, a hundred years sense he last walked these hallways, played with the other children of his "kind", fell in love for the first time? That was why he had come back, his love. He had wanted to find out where she was and hoped she was still alive, not knowing where to look he decided to start here, where he had last seen her.

A scream cut threw the silence, one of surprise and fear. Jumping at the sound, pulling out his weapon and brought the staff to a ready. Another scream pierced the air, this time he recognized it came from outside. Entering into a run he quickly jumped threw one of the broken windows and fell to the source.

DS/

The vampire held the blonde man down, his fangs elongated, ready to bite threw the skin and suck the warm blood out of his victim.

"Vampire bastard!" the man shouted and spat into his captors face.

"So, the hunters sent someone they thought they had managed to endow with the power to regenerate? Hah! You're nothing more than a rookie and a failed experiment! Please try again in your next life."

Slowly the vampire began to descend towards the hunter's neck when something above caught his eye.

DS/

As Markus fell he saw the situation, a vampire was holding down a man. Bringing his weapon to the ready he meant to drive it threw the vampires back, killing him as the potion his teacher had given him flowed threw his veins, killing him slowly. Suddenly the vampire looked up and time seemed to stand still when the tip of the weapon was only a few inches from the targets face.

"Father...."

DS/

David awoke with a start, for the past week or so he had been plagued by memories of about the first hundred or so years of his life. The night before was when he had first lost control, another of his first love and the night they had met. Getting up he walked towards the window and looked out at the sunset and felt a rush of anticipation for some reason.

"The rest of the family should be getting up soon." David mumbled to himself. Taking one last look at the colors being painted in the sky he turned and headed towards his personal shower.

DS/

"We have confirmed reports of a vampire and freak attack happening in Stonehenge. The group seems to be turning all around the structure either into ghouls or just feeding on them." Integra said to the mixed group of he own hunters and those from the American Section 80.

"What are freaks?" David inquired. Suddenly all eyes were on him, as if he asked the dumbest of questions for their line of work.

"The freaks are humans that have received a type of bio chip that alters there bodies and turns them into make shift vampires, from what we have seen, they lack the powers to change shape, turn others to vampires, or some of the basic vampire powers, though what makes up for this is the fact that there powers are not affected by the sun." Integra informed him.

David pondered this for a moment then finally gave his answer. "I can't kill them, they are not vampires." He said calmly.

"They have spilt the blood of this house, already turned hundreds if not thousands of innocents into their ghouls and you say you can not kill them? How dare you call yourself a member of Hellsing!" Integra shouted slamming her fist into her desk.

"You forget, Miss Hellsing, that I'm not a member nor wish to be a member of your organization, I'm here to hunt down the bastard's that took my family, it is not up to me to judge a group that decided to become vamp..." David trailed off when he realized the truth.

"Now that you understand maybe you should be part of the team that goes to take out the infestation." Integra said with a smirk on her face.

"No, ill go myself..." with that David turned to leave.

"Just a minute David, perhaps you wouldn't mind the company of Priest?" Jonathan asked as David walked by.

Looking over at the American hunter David secretly wished that the leader of this hunter group had recommenced Laura. Deciding to act indifferent he shrugged and soon the pair departed.

DS/

Priest wasn't the kind to make idol conversation and apparently wasn't David, which suited him just fine. The drive was a good four or five hours and in the old jeep that David had picked it seemed to extend time even further, that is until they reached the city limited and were greeted by open road and country.

"You might want to put on your seatbelt." David said quickly

Priest was about to say something when the vehicle jumped from thirty miles an hour to its max of about eighty; obviously this jeep's engine had been modified. At first the speed didn't bother Priest, he had been in faster modes of transportation before and this didn't bother him, at least until David hit his first sharp turn.

The speed combined with the power of the turn shoved Priest into the side of the car and pressed him to it as the turn was completed and the road returned to being straight. "What the hell!"

"I told you to buckle up, id say you have about five more seconds before we hit the next turn and go off road, then it's going to be fun."

Quickly putting on the seatbelt Priest played the final thing that the crazed drive had said in his mind 'off road, and then it's going to be fun.' "What did you say?" but it was to late, they were already on the dirt.

Driving up the hill they quickly approached the top and went flying into the air, looking out Priest couldn't make out anything on the ground and he wondered how David was even able to see anything.

"Your just as insane as Alucard." Priest said as the jeep slid on its tires before regaining traction and sending the jeep speeding across the hills and fields.

Suddenly Priest felt the edge of a blade at his throat, looking over at David he saw the man still driving at this insane speed with one hand while he held a knife to Priests throat. "First off, if you want to live to see another sunrise you will never compare me to that monster again, like you I hate them all, second get used to my driving." slowly, David took the knife away from Priests throat.

The drive after that was anything but ordinary with David at the wheel. In some instances Priest didn't know that jeeps could perform some of the maneuvers that David was pulling with ease. Finally they saw the outline of Stonehenge on the next hill, as they got closer they saw a large number of people milling about.

"Hey, you know how to work a mini gun?" David asked.

"What?"

"Get in the seat behind you and release the rag top, were not stopping, all of them are vampires, ghouls or these freaks."

"You got to be kidding me." Priest said as he struggled to get into the back seat, throwing a switch the top of the jeep flew off and a mini gun slowly rose up above the driver's head.

"David, is this a Hellsing jeep?"

"No, my own design, why?" David said as they came within firing range of the ghouls and undead on the ground.

"You have to much time on your hands." Priest said as he slammed the release, took aim and began to fire.

DS/

The sound of gunfire and engine sounds attracted the ghouls as the vampires and freaks stayed behind. The ghouls carried a large number of firearms, proof that this wasn't a random raid. Unfortunately the weapons did little to prevent the jeep from running them down or stop the gunner from throwing them to the ground with the high caliber bullets the peppered the mass of undead solders.

After making a few passes around the ancient structure the chain gun finally ran out of its explosive bullets, it was time to mop up what was left of the filth. Quickly leaving the jeep the two armed themselves with their own personal weaponry, David using his bladed staff, Priest pulling a pair of silver and red guns which looked eerily similar to Alcuard's favorite gun, the jackal.

DS/

The freak watched from behind one of the great stone columns as the army of ghouls quickly fell to a single vehicle. Looking back he realized he was alone, as the true vampires had taken their leave either by slipping past him or simply melting into the darkness. He slowly realized he was not long for this world when the sound of the engine cut out and he could here the slow beat of a pair of hearts. Pulling a rapier from its sheath he waited for them to come past him so that he could at least take one to hell with him.

He flinched as he heard the sound of a pair of gunshots going off in the night air.

DS/

Priest had always preferred overkill. That was what had kept him alive all this time. "So what if my work is sloppy, at least I got the job done." That was what he always told Jonathan, and so far no one seemed to care other wise.

Aside from his overkill he was a dead aim shot, as was displayed when he had spotted a ghoul walking aimlessly around the structure, clearly its master had fled leaving it behind. Quickly he fired his guns taking down the undead solder, under his breath he said a prayer for the lost soul.

As the two continued into Stonehenge they quickly noticed that nothing was out of place inside the stone ring. Walking into the ring Priest didn't have any time to react when the freak jumped out and began to thrust a sword for his neck.

DS/

The freak saw their shadows in the moonlight it was now or never. Jumping out he saw two men, one holding a strange staff weapon and the other a pair of magnum looking guns. Making his choice in a split second he went for the one holding the guns, but it was a split second too late.

DS/

David reacted more in instinct than choice, a fellow hunter was in danger and he had the power to stop it. Reaching out with his hand he grabbed the freaks throat intending to hold him there, the force that was behind his arm instead sent him flying into a stone pillar. The artificial vampire clutched at his throat, feeling the deep imprint as he gasped for breath and reeled in shock over the speed of the second intruder.

DS/

The pain of not being able to breath was intense; he knew he was going to be tortured for information about the chip under his skin, so he decided to go out relatively peacefully. Making to snap his fingers to start a fire that would burn him alive he quickly felt a stabbing pain in his wrists, looking down he saw a pair of silver stars had punctured his arms and held them to the stone, some blood began to trickle out and off the stars.

DS/

David quickly realized this one was a coward and would take a cowards death. His suspicions were confirmed when the freak raised his hand to snap his fingers. Quickly David pulled a pair of stars and threw them to their targets, pinning him down.

Walking over the freak began to swear and say profane phrases, none of which fazed either David of Priest. "Tell me what I want to know and ill make your death relativity painless."

"Go to hell" the vampire freak spat back.

"Wrong answer." David said with a calm voice. Taking his staff he stabbed the freaks left leg and made sure the injectors were on full blast, from what his sister had told him, these freaks were immune to silver, but not mercury.

The vampires face went from a defying sneer to slowly realizing what was happening to sheer terror and pain. David finally pulled the staff out and quickly noticed the wound failed to heal, another drawback for the artificial freaks. Looking at his face David could tell the freak was in pain, veins started to pop across his face in a sickly fashion.

"Now, should I do the same to the other? Or are you more compliant now?" David asked, as he leveled a sharp point of the staff for one of the kneecaps.

"Do what you will, I won't talk!" the freak said. David could tell that while he was putting up a good show, he was in immense pain. Any other dunpeal, or mortal would have given up and tried another approach, but David learned long ago not to be idol when it came to making threats.

With a quick thrust the razor sharp point of the staff pierced the clothing, then the skin, muscle and bone and grinded to a halt only when the tip of the staff was greeted by hard stone. The night's peaceful silence was ended by an unearthly scream of pain.

"Well, tell me what I want and the pain will end, all you have to do is tell me what we want to know and you can go free." David promised. "If not, ill have my friend over there retrieve my kit out of the jeep."

DS/

The freak couldn't believe what pain he was in and as he looked down at what remained of his leg he clearly believed that who ever this person was that he was no amateur. The very thought of this man using his "kit" on him was painful enough.

"What do you want to know?"

DS/

Over the course of three hours both David and Priest learned everything the freak knew, locations of chip factories, masterminds, and potential targets for recruitment. One thing however, that caught David's attention was when the freak mentioned something about an alliance between true vampires and the freaks. When he asked the artificial vampire about it he tried to trail off and avoid the question entirely.

A few quick twists to the staff still embedded in the leg convinced the vampire to confess, but to David's dismay, it was information he had already knew about. Their main contact with this vampire group was Aundae, there were a few others around the country but he didn't know their locations as well.

"Well I think that we got everything that we can from this one David, what now?"

Pulling his staff out of the wound he looked down at the poor excuses for a vampire, fake or not. There was one last thing that he knew they could get from him. With lighting fast reflexes David moved his staff in four clean sweeps. A moment later the vampire fell to the ground, while his arms and legs remained stuck to the stone.

Quickly David enflamed his arm and cauterized the wounds that once had been the leg and arm joints.

"What the hell!! You said that you would free me!" the Vampire screamed as David began his work on stopping the bleeding.

"I kept my word, I freed you from your limbs, and from your restraint to that stone, Miss Hellsing would like to see a active freak chip I'm sure." Taking the freak by the shirt now David walked down to the jeep with Priest not that far behind. After securing the disarmed freak to a seat David walked around to the divers seat of the vehicle. He was about to open the door when Priest slammed it shut again.

"What kind of monster are you?" Priest demanded

"He still has information that we need, I kept my word to him, just not the way he wanted." David defended.

"That's not what I meant, have you no compassion? Yes he's the enemy but what you did was far worse!"

David looked calmly at Priest and quickly slammed him down to the ground. Before Priest could react David was mere inches from his face.

"Now you listen to me! I don't care if you have seen more in your time than I have but I know this, we are in a war. Like it or not these monsters that we hunt are here, you and I understand this the most and so do all other Dunpeal!"

Pulling Priest up off the ground David silently turned and entered the jeep.


	15. End of season one

Chapter 15

_"We are in a war..."_ The words echoed threw Priests mind during the drive back to the compound. Yes, he knew that and he to held a fair share in vampire killings. But he knew the difference between killing your enemy and doing what David had done. In all the years that he existed he never took pleasure in killing or torturing his enemies. David didn't seem to know the difference, something he must have picked up in his travels.

Looking in the back seat at the large sack he strained his ears and listened to the heartbeat of its occupant, one of Priests ideas to prevent the freak from getting attention from the outside world or letting anyone see him. Returning his attention to the road he noticed they were entering London's city limits. It wouldn't be long until they reached the compound; secretly Priest hoped he wouldn't have to go on another mission with David again.

DS/

It had been a few days sense David and Priest returned with their "prisoner". The freak laid on a metal table restrained somewhat though that was moot seeing as the mans arms and legs had been removed. David on the other hand was outside in the storm that had begun a few days ago with his staff extended waiting for a lighting bolt to strike him.

Sitting on the roof next to one of the stone gargoyles he silently watched everything that happened below him without the slightest movement from himself. He was aware of everything, the dripping sound of the water that fell from his chin and fingers, the heartbeats of everyone in the courtyard and the soft breathing of Laura as she walked on the top of the roof to him.

"Hello Laura." David said as soon as she entered earshot.

"I never could sneak up on you, master." Laura said as she walked up behind him and placed her arms around David. David reached and grasped Laura's hand firmly and squeezed.

"You know you don't have to call me that, some of our kind might start get to thinking..."

"Then let them think whatever they want we both know the truth, that's all that matters. So what were you thinking about, must be something important or else you wouldn't be in the rain like this."

"Remember how I once tracked the vampire that wanted you dead? I'm hoping to catch a bolt of lightning."

"Ah, well then ill let you concentrate, let me know if you find who you're looking for."

"Thanks Laura, ill see you in a bit."

Laura released David from her embrace and turned to leave, she knew better than to stick around when David needed to be struck by lightning.

DS/

Flashback

David walked in the great palace that he had been summoned to, a large structure hidden from the view of others by magic in the hills of Japan. He wasn't a stranger to these lands but it had been nearly a hundred years sense he had set foot on their shores.

Walking in the halls he could feel the gaze of hundreds of vampires that lived in this place and he paid them no heed. He wasn't here to exterminate them like he would have wished for. No, a vampire that had a job had summoned him not long after returning to this island nation.

This of course was nothing new; he had been summoned and asked to do countless jobs by both human and vampire alike, that was where they called him the vampiric assassin. All vampires knew him by that name, few humans as well but none knew of his origins except for several, his master Berne, his bastard father and he always hoped, his love. All others that somehow found out about his past quickly disappeared.

Approaching a grand set of doors he was stopped by two vampires in samurai armor. "Your master seeks my presence."

As if on queue the great doors parted and the vampires stood aside and bowed in respect. Walking past them David entered a great chamber lit by great brazens of fire that cased great shadows up to an endless ceiling. A throne sat atop a staircase in the center and resting in it was an elderly of a vampire dressed in emperor stile clothing.

As David approached the stairs several beings dressed in black jumped from the deep shadows where they were concealed a moment ago and encircled David. Looking around him he took note of their weaponry, katana's, ninja stars, and other sorts of possibly dangerous weapons. "Begin." A great voice boomed from above.

With practiced easy all the ninjas that held throw able weaponry released their arsenal at David, and quickly received stars that others had thrown in their chests, arms and heads. Half of them died and turned to dust in a matter of seconds while the wounded pulled the enchanted silver weapons from their limbs. Quickly they looked about trying to find their prey.

A shout of surprise came from one corner, the other ninjas looked in time to see one of their comrades fall to the floor and turn to dust, a silver dagger sparkled in the remains. Several of the ninjas retreated back into the darkness in hopes of sneaking up on their prey while the others armed with their swords gathered in the center and to act as bait.

Shouts and screams could be heard in the darkness all around them. One of their comrades that had entered the darkness tried to crawl out of the shadow to his friends but was grabbed and pulled back into the darkness against his will, a moment later a scream came from that direction. Finally no other sound was heard in the shadows.

Their hearts pounding the vampires looked for any bit of movement in the darkness. A soft clinking sound came from behind them all. One turned to the center to see a ball shape object fall a few more times to the ground before it exploded, releasing silver dust upon them, swallowing their bodies, their was no time to scream for them.

The man that sat in the throne watched without emotion, he considered those that had just died as expendable. If any of them had indeed survived he would have ordered their deaths himself. Even before the device that had engulfed those in the center went off he felt a slight breeze go by him and a moment later the serrated edge of an exotic weapon pressing against his throat.

"Why did you summon me to your castle? Was it to see if your men were of equal or greater skill them I? Or was it something else?"

"They were only a test, I had to see your skills in action for myself." The man said calmly and without betraying any fear in his voice.

"You scarified the lives of several beings to satisfy your curiosity, for that I should kill you where you sit now." David said and to prove his point he pushed the blade harder into the elder man's throat.

"Here me, if you don't like what I have to say you may kill me now."

Slowly David pulled the blade away from the other mans throat. Jumping he landed silently on one of the stairs a few steps down from the top of the case. "I'm listening."

"There is a vampire in the county side that I want you to bring to me, if you can not then kill her." The elder said

"This seems trivial, why do you need me?" David said hinting at his annoyance.

"This one is a new blood, she has slain her master, a good friend of mine for centuries. I wish to bring her, to justice. She currently is residing in the human city of Tokyo. She was English before she was changed if that help's you in your search."

"It will cost you greatly, and should this not be what you promised, I will come for you, old man."

DS/

The elder vampire watched as the assassin walked out of his castle and left the magical shield. A bit of sweat beaded his forehead as he watched him go; silently he hoped that the assassin would choose to kill her instead of brining her here, if he brought her here she might tell him the truth.

Turning he spook to his general to make preparations for the assassins return either way, in his mind the dunpeal's were already dead.

DS/

David entered the city of Tokyo with dawn rising to his back. The city still slept as he walked along the roads seeking out his prey. Eventually the people started to come out of their homes and go about their daily lives. After waiting some time and looking about to see if the one he hunted was among them he started to ask questions.

Most of them didn't know what he was talking about; others were surprised that a foreigner in their county could speak their language without an accent. Finally David found one man who had some idea and pointed him to the run down south end of the city. Thanking the man he tossed a few coined over and left.

By the time he reached the south end of the city it was closing in on evening, if what the elder said was true then he wouldn't have much time until night came and the vampire's power returned to her.

Going about he finally found another that knew exactly where to find who David was looking for. She politely pointed to a semi run down dojo, bowed and left before he could pay her for her help. Pushing the gate aside to the courtyard David saw that the place had been rundown and not used for sometime.

"Pity, from the looks of the building this dojo must have been very prominent in its time." David said to himself, the paint was heavily chipped, the roof was missing countless tiles or entire sections of the roof had collapsed, a perfect place for a vampire not wishing to be seen.

Pulling his staff out he brought it to the ready and entered the main building as the last rays of sunlight faded over the horizon.

DS/

David instantly sensed another being in the room he entered. The search had taken nearly a half hour but he had finally found his target. Something was different though, the scent in the air didn't speak of an undead creature, no this was more of...

Suddenly a sword came flying towards him, dodging to the side he hardly had any time to counter several other objects from flying to him. With quick thinking he either dodged them or cut them aside with his weapon. Looking about he no longer could sense anyone in the room but the scent lingered a bit longer. Listening carefully he could hear the sound of someone running down the hallway, giving chase he broke threw a wall instead of exiting threw a door way.

His prey let out a yelp of surprise and the sudden violent exit that David had taken but quickly retook to running. David continued the chase, this was his job, and yet something nagged at him in the back of his mind, normally all other prey stand and fight, they don't know who their up against, he had made sure of that. Was this yet another trap his employer had set for him?

Jumping threw a hole in the roof he continued the chase with him on the roof and his prey still running threw the hallways. After a while his prey made a mistake and ran outside where he was waiting for her. Grabbing the prey he held it down the ground, in the moon light he finally got a look at her, and more importantly, at her eyes.

DS/

"You're not a vampire." David said in surprise.

"Neither are you." The young dunpeal said before she kicked David clear off hey and into a nearby wall. Jumping back on her feet she took on a ready stance, she wasn't going to run anymore.

David righted himself and sized up the situation, the elder had lied to him, but right now he had a more pressing issue. "My employer says you killed his friend, is that true?"

The young dunpeal sized him up before replying, "of course it is, it was the only way I could save myself!"

"What do you mean?"

"Your employer paid his friend to find a dunpeal to turn, to make into a three day walking hell!"

David heard enough, returning his staff to its place he turned and began to leave. "Where are you going?" the young girl asked.

David turned and saw a confused look on her face, she clearly expected him to fight her and drag her back to the elder for the demented purpose he had in store for her. "We both know you're a dunpeal, I don't have to question that. If you must know I'm letting you live, your going to live longer than my employer will."

As David left the dojo he sensed the girl follow him, turning he saw her standing there defiantly. "What are you doing?"

"You think I'm going to let you kill that bastard? No that piece of filth is mine."

Looking her over again he decided to let her tag along; he wasn't going to argue with her, if she died it was of no consequence. "Very well, you may come with me."

End flashback

DS/

A lightning bolt flashed across the sky, its energy was pure and true as it flew across the sky effortlessly and free. It was heading straight for the earth, as if to fulfill a purpose to demonstrate to man that there were things that it could never master. As it headed for the ground something pulled at it, something metal called to it. Naturally it answered the call and flew to its new target.

DS/

David stood quickly, the extra water splattering off him. If it weren't for his reflexes he wouldn't have time to get ready for what was coming. Time once again slowed to a crawl for David and yet he felt like he was moving normally.

The bolt of lightning zigzagged across the space towards him in a beautiful pattern, it was energy seeking an outlet but for his purpose it was more. Feeling the static of the bolt now he raised his staff into the air, just then Seras walked out into the courtyard in time to see David and the lightning bolt make contact. Before she had time to scream the two connected, the electricity coursed threw his body and mind. While the energy danced within him he forced his mind to fly up the bolt into the sky.

As his mind reached the clouds a great pale unblinking eye parted the clouded sky. Everything that was on the small island, both in plan view and concealed was in his sight. Quickly he looked in the city for his target, Aundae. Within moments he found him in a warehouse surrounded by other vampires and ghouls.

David felt the energy in his body began to subside and he struggled to see the address, twenty-two-river side. Suddenly the eye closed and he was thrown back to his body. The forces scent him flying into a small tower on the grounds. Falling to the ground Seras was upon him instantly.

"My God David, are you ok?" Seras asked franticly. David looked around the area, at first he didn't know where he was or who the girl was that was shaking him franticly. Suddenly it returned to him, he knew where the bastard was and his revenge could to some extent be brought to a close.

"Come with me Seras. I believe Miss Hellsing would like to here this."

DS/

"I don't think so." Integra said flat out after David explained the situation.

"There is no chance that I will send Hellsing operatives on some wild goose chase. What if a real threat presented itself?"

"I'm not asking for your entire organization, just a team, hell I know that you sent entire squads on no more than a hunch, why would this be any different?" David demanded.

"The answer is still no, you say that you found his location by being struck by lightning? How am I to believe that?" Integra smirked.

"Its something that I have done in the past to track my targets but the point is I know where he is! Why are you being so stone walled about this?" David practically roared.

"First off, I have never heard of any mortal or undead receiving visions from being struck by lightning. Second there is no proof that their even there, third...."

"Fine, I get your point!" David said as he slammed his fists onto her desk leaving slight impact craters. Recomposing himself he turned and began to leave.

"I'll do it myself..." he mumbled to himself as he walked by Alucard, then he left and went down the hall way to gather his things for his hunt.

Turning to his master, Alucard looked her straight in the eyes to see if anything would betray her otherwise emotionless face, her eyes didn't even so much as blink.

"You know you have let me out just because I felt someone's presence."

"You're different than that trash, I can depend on you." Integra said.

Walking closer to her Alucard's face fought to control the sudden rage he felt. "That trash as you put him is my son, or have you forgotten already?"

A shiver went up Integra's spine, Alucard never acted like this before, even when he brought David to her the fist time and she tried to kill him on the spot, no something was different. "What are you getting at Alucard?"

"Even though you denied him access to a Hellsing team that doesn't mean he's not going to try Jonathans little team, I imagine he's in there right now asking for Laura to join him on this mission."

"Why Laura? Why is she so special to him?" Integra demanded.

"Even I don't know that answer, you forget I can't read David's mind without him mentally throwing me into a wall. But it doesn't take a vampire to see that something is there." Alucard said with a hint of humor in his voice.

Integra shuttered at the thought but quickly brushed it off. She would have to hope that Jonathan would not allow the abomination access to his team members. She was fairly certain that the team leader from the Americans vampire hunter division would see things her way, after all he was human.

DS/

"Approved." Jonathan said without hesitation when his fellow dunpeal requested Laura to accompany him. He quickly noticed the look of confusion on David's face.

"Don't worry about it, were both the same you, I and the rest of my team. The humans may despise us just because of how we were brought into this world. But it makes no difference to my team or I, were here to do a job after all. This isn't for some petty rivalry like the Hellsing organization and the Iscariot have going on." Jonathan said reassuring David.

"Thank you Jonathan." Quickly David left to find Laura. After looking about for a while he finally found her and another dunpeal with her at the far end of the gym. At first it appeared they were in a no holds bar fight between the two of them. But as David came silently closer he noticed the duo were in fact training with Laura being an active instructor.

Looking closer he noticed that they were practicing movements that he had taught Laura centuries ago. He watched as the other put Laura in a headlock only to grabbed by the neck and thrown several feet. "We need to keep working on that one Sam, you should be able to dodge my hand coming for your neck."

Sam mumbled something under his breath before he realized that David stood only a few feet behind him. David extended his arm and helped the young dunpeal up. "ah, look who decided to come out of that storm already, though it helped with the smell." Laura teased when she noticed him.

"Your apprentice Laura?" David asked and he sized Sam up.

"Yes, I've been trying to teach him more lethal ways than just using the gun, but at times it seems like I'm beating that fact in." she chuckled

"He's from the old west, of course he's going to rely on a gun. o Sam, what do you prefer, a gun or a melee weapon?" David asked.

"Well, I'll always carry my old six shooter, but I want to learn how to use a staff like yours, that way I wont be in a jam if I run out of bullets." Sam said with a faint cowboy accent.

"Good answer, though I've only used a gun in the military."

Before Sam could reply he turned to Laura, "I'm going on a mission, I know where Aundae is."

"Ah, so that's why you were on the roof in the storm for the past few days, trying to surf on a bolt of lightning huh. Did Miss Hellsing okay this?"

"No, that's why Jonathan did." David said.

"Ah, well I take it you want me to come along?"

"That's what I'm hoping for." David said, hiding a small smile.

"Okay, but I would like Sam to come along as well." This got Sam's attention rather fast, he hadn't been on any missions recently, Section 80 felt he needed more "training".

"Very well, get ready, will be leaving in a half hour." With that David left the gum and headed to his room to get ready.

DS/

Outside the seemingly abandoned warehouse the trio stood about David's jeep as they tried to figure out their next move. Sam, always the cowboy proposed they go in with guns blazing. Laura recommended stealth, kill all the ghouls, vampires and freaks and leave Aundae for David. David instead decided the best of both views would work the most to their advantage.

Quickly he gave them the details of his plan; needless to say Sam wasn't to thrilled about the part he was going to play in this little operation.

DS/

Standing at what appeared to be the front door Sam felt more and more like bait. Of course he was the bait but feeling like a piece of bait was never a thrilling experience. Pulling both revolvers from their hoisters he aimed them into the air and pulled the trigger. The loud sounds of gunfire echoed in the night air as he continued to fire the rounds until both guns were spent.

The doors swung open in time for Sam to reload both guns, standing in the door was a group of ghouls and some vampires, all looking rather displeased to see the intruder. "Hiya fellas, hungry?" with that Sam took off into the night air with a large group of ghouls giving chase.

DS/

David and Laura watched as Sam ran from the group of hungry ghouls, so far the plan was working. Looking down David noticed several vampires standing around the door guarding it. Apparently they weren't that stupid after all. Pulling a flat looking device from a duffle bag David quickly punched in a few digits, looked over the edge and dropped the device.

It landed in the middle of the group of vampires with a loud thud, the group turned and looked at the thick flat disk that had fallen in the middle of their group. Before any of them could react the device beeped in rapid secession before releasing a large cloud of silver dust.

Quickly jumping into the persistent cloud of silver both David and Laura made their way into the warehouse. Looking about they noticed a pair of vampires resting against the wall with their backs towards the intruders.

Before David could react Laura had pulled out a beautifully intricate silver bladed dagger, rushed the first vampire and stabbed it in the back turning it to dust before it could do anything. The other vampire turned and saw his comrade was nothing but a pile of dust with his killer still standing over the remains. The vampire began to shout but was cut short as the dagger sealed shut his throat, a moment later he too was dust.

Bending down Laura retrieved her dagger from the pile of dust that had once been the vampire. David just shook his head and the pair continued into the warehouse. Finally they entered the main section of the warehouse, several ghouls, milled about carrying heavy weapons, obvious to the intruders or the fact that several of their masters had exchanged their bodies for an equal amount of dust. In the center stood a black mirror, and looking into it was none other than Aundae himself.

"Yes master, everything so far has gone to how you have foreseen it." Aundae replied to the dark mirror. David quickly realized what it truly was. Paradox mirror, a mirror infused with dark magic to become something of a communication device linked to a sister mirror somewhere else in the world.

'This might be my ticket to knowing who is controlling Aundae' Looking about David quickly found a ladder to the scaffolds above, climbing up the ladder he took the remaining silver bombs and planted them throughout the scaffolds in a pattern that would cover everything.

DS/

As he worked Laura took the opportunity to try to listen in on the conversation that Aundae carried on with whoever was on the other side of the mirror. Laura got as close as she dared, the skills that David had taught her all the centuries ago allowed her to go unnoticed even to the undead, within reason.

"Where is Markus now?" the figure from the mirror asked, the voice was feminine.

'Markus? That's David's old name, only a few know what it is...' Laura thought to her self.

"Master, he resides within the Hellsing manor for the time being with the nosfaratu Alucard, the nosfaratu's latest fledgling Seras Victoria, and recently a group of dunpeal's from America. They are the group responsible for resealing Markus into David."

'They know about us? Someone is leaking information to him from the manor; there is no other explanation.'

"Very well, I do not understand the prophecy in this stage of development. Do you know how they resealed Markus to David?" the shadow from the mirror continued. 

"All we know is that it involved large quantities of silver, after the operation our operative could not locate any of the silver that was brought into the room. We believe it is possible that the silver was placed in his body to seal Markus and prevent him from taking control once again." Aundae explained.

"Ah, so that's what the prophecy meant, that silver shall protect him and bind him, how clever."

"Master?"

"We can not harm him with silver when he comes to that point in time Aundae, it shall prove interesting."

"What ever you say, master."

DS/

Sam was tired of running and acting as bait for these ghouls. Turning he took aim and fired. Each shot was a perfect headshot, the ghouls fell, as the bullet would continue to pass from the last ghoul's body and enter the next. Within a few moments the entire group was dead.

Running back to the warehouse he reloaded his gun, hoping that he would be of some help and not just be another piece of bait.

DS/

David finished placing the devices that would release the silver dust and kill every undead creature within the room once it touched its skin. Looking around he spotted Aundae. It took him a moment before he realized the bastards arm had been regenerated. There was no logical explanation for this; only those of the same order knew how to remove the curse the silver would leave behind if the target managed to remove the afflicted extremity.

Slowly and carefully David began to walk back to the ladder that lead back down to the ground floor. He wouldn't let Aundae have such a quick death; no he would let this one suffer.

DS/

Laura stood perfectly still. For a second she thought that she saw the ghoul look directly at her. The thing looked directly at her for a full ten seconds before it wondered away. Quickly she breathed a sigh of relief; a moment later she wished she hadn't.

Swerving back once it heard the sound the ghoul pointed and shouted directly at Laura alerting every other ghoul and vampire in the building to her presence. Quickly Laura burst into action to silence the undead zombie but was to late, several ghouls and vampires were quickly advancing on her.

Jumping to the scaffolds she avoided a volley of gunfire form where she was standing only a few moments ago. However a stray shot reached her and wounded her shoulder. The resulting spike of pain and force from the bullet caused her to lose control and she fell back down to the floor, into a waiting group of vampires and ghouls.

DS/

David watched as Laura tried to jump from the group of ghouls only to be shot back down into the waiting mass. An image of ghouls tearing at her flashed across his mind as the seconds slipped by. "I see your not alone here David."

Looking around David spotted Aundae, a sword in his regenerated hand. "Come now, shall we dual it out?"

"You dam well know I can trip these bombs and they would release the silver killing every undead creature in this forsaken building before you could order your ghouls to harm Laura!" David shouted back down towards the vampire.

"You could, but your not going to rob yourself of the satisfaction of killing me."

David looked at the situation, Laura was being held hostage by the ghouls, Sam was still nowhere to be found and he wasn't about to let Aundae get off the hook that easy. Bringing his weapon to the ready he jumped down towards Aundae.

As soon as David landed he went into action. He brought his weapon from the side towards Aundae's throat, the liquid mix dripping off the ends of the blade like a drool soaked tooth waiting to bite down into some meat. Aundae bought his Celtic sword up to block the blow, the mix however continued along its way to Aundae making contact with his cloths. Aundae felt a burning sensation but ignored the feeling.

Kicking David off he jumped at him with his sword aimed for his arm meaning to simply pin him to the ground. Silently the being behind the mirror watched the battle with great interest.

'Markus fights to kill Aundae for vengeance that is rightfully aimed at me. Aundae on the other hand fights to bring Markus out of David, an interesting dilemma to say the least.'

She continued to watch the battle play out on the mirror, she took note that the other one that Markus had came with had managed to free her self but it was of little consequence. The fight that had originally been between Markus and Aundae was now a full brawl within the compound, silently she cheered for Markus.

DS/

Sam burst threw the twin doors in time to see the battle already in full swing. A smile crept across his face; he wouldn't miss any of the action after all. Jumping into the fray he quickly began shooting off rounds from his gun at the ghouls and vampires, anything that got in his way.

One of his guns ran out of bullets as a ghoul advanced on him, instead of trying to reload the gun he took the blunt end of the butt and smacked it across its head, the body went limp after the blow. Reloading his gun he continued to fire round after round into the horde of undead monsters. All the while this started to remind him of when he first met Laura when he was hunting the bastard that had he was forced to call father.

A ghoul grabbed him from behind and tried to hold Sam down, with quick thinking Sam aimed at the ghouls kneecap and fired, the monster collapsed to the ground but still held on to his legs. Getting one leg free Sam pulled back and kicked the ghoul's head straight off, in the distance he could barely hear and sickly smack as the head made contact with the wall. Returning his attention to the remaining group he continued to kill the ghouls and occasional vampire as he tried to search out Laura.

DS/

Laura was for the most part struggling against the ghouls that tried to continue to hold her down. Fortunately for her the training that David had given her allowed her to give mortal blows to the undead solders, but to kill the vampires she would need her sword. She continued to kill ghoul after ghoul as she looked for the vampire that had disarmed her of her favorite weapon, the same one that David had given her centuries ago.

Her back bumped into someone, turning she brought her fist towards what ever it was head only to stop a fraction of an inch away from Sam. "Whoa, glad you have great control" Same said as he instinctively jumped back.

Suddenly she spotted the undead freak that held her favorite weapon, quickly she ran up behind him grabbed the arm holding the sword and twisted it off with weapon in tow. The undead creature screamed in pain as the realization that it no longer had a right arm became painfully clear. A moment later its head went tumbling down the floor before turning to dust. Laura quickly returned to what remained of the ghouls and vampires as David and Aundae continued to fight it out.

DS/

David continued to try to make a strike on Aundae's body, anywhere would do, and just one cut on the skin would be lethal to the vampire. Each strike was blocked by the vampire's Celtic sword. Every now and then David would try using his powers to throw Aundae off balance but to no avail. The sound of the two weapons clashing would deafening as the two fought almost rhythmically, each ones strike and counter strike flawless.

The pair was within their own world, nothing seemed to matter to either of them. David's agenda was to kill the other, Aundae's objective was to fight David long enough to bring Markus out of his slumber. Fortunately for David the silver that had been graphed to his skeleton prevented Markus from taking over as quickly as he once did.

"You can't win David, Let your true self out." Aundae said to him as they held a clash of their weapons.

"This is my true self!" David replied as he kicked Aundae in the side, breaking the two apart.

"You keep thinking your human, your something greater, something more. Why wont you just except the fact." Aundae nearly shouted as he entered another stance.

DS/

The vampire rolled on its side, holding the gaping wound the bitch of a half-breed had inflicted on him. He could feel the venom coursing threw his veins slowly killing him without petty or remorse for its victim. He pulled his gun from its hoister and ejected the magazine. The pain was so intense now; he only had minutes before the silver finished its job and he as nothing more than a pile of dust.

He slammed a new magazine into the gun. The bullets made from gold instead of silver, the one weakness of the dunpeal, "suns metal" as one vampire called it. His vision began to blur; he felt the silver cutting threw his eyes now, severing their connection to his brain effectively blinding him.

He pulled back on the gun loading a bullet into the chamber, he no longer felt his leg's, looking back he saw they turned to dust, it would be over in a few seconds now. Looking at the two fighting with swords of some kind he took aim, hoped that it was the bitch that had killed him and fired. He only saw the bullets fly straight for their targets and then darkness took him as what remained of his body turned to dust.

DS/

David only heard the sound of a gun going off, he thought nothing of it seeing as he and his group were in battle. He had even taken a few stray lead or silver bullets during the fight. But this was different, pain, he felt intense pain him his chest. Not from the sword that Aundae wield but a small neat hole had appeared square in his chest and refused to push the bullet out or heal.

Blood began to flow freely from the wound as he stammered back. He looked up at his opponent, for the first time sense he had learned of Aundae a look as sheer horror was on his face.

A scream penetrated the already loud atmosphere, covering all other sounds of gunfire and other screams. Time seemed to slow not by David's power but as if some force ordered time to slow its march as he fell to the ground mortally wounded.

Another scream came from the black mirror as a portal of darkness opened up and an army of ghouls and vampires came flooding out. None of them were armed; all seemed concerned over David's life. By this time Laura and Sam were upon David trying to help him out of the warehouse. Laura tried desperately to carry David's frame into the cool night air as Sam franticly fired round after round into the swarming mass of undead.

'Alucard... father...' 

DS/

Alucard was wondering the mansion trying to scare some of the staff or annoy one of the solders. He had spotted Seras and was about to sneak up on her to see how she would react when a sound entered his mind. 'Alucard... father...'

The voice penetrated his mind like a knife threw butter offering no resistance. Instinctively Alucard knew who it was, only one other mind could send a message with such force that only David could do such a thing.

In one quick motion he turned raced down the hallway and slammed threw the twin doors to the outside. With one giant leap he flew into the air, his body turning into fast moving vapor as he moved as fast as he could.

DS/

David, Laura and Sam were well out of the warehouse but the undead still kept pouring out of that demonic mirror. Sam had long sense ran out of bullets and was relying on Laura's sword to decapitate the undead.

David was fighting to stay alive, he was barely aware of what was happening or why he was outside. Looking down he saw the mass of ghouls and someone using a sword to keep them at bay. Slowly he remembered the remote trigger in his pocket.

Painfully slow he put his hand in his pocket, felt the detonator and pulled out the device. His vision began to burr but it didn't matter, pressing the red button down hard he heard the screams of undead ghouls and vampires as a giant cloud of silver dust descended upon them forcing the mirror closed to prevent any of the silver from back tracking to the source.

With no longer an endless wave of undead to face Sam started to push the ghouls slowly back into the warehouse where the silver dust sill lingered in the air. A small smile crept across David's face. He may not have killed Aundae the way he wanted but the Bastard was dead for sure. Nothing could have escaped that much dust.

DS/

Laura had laid David down on the ground as she franticly ripped off his coat and assassin armor to get to the wound. Blood was everywhere, the scent was sickly vile even to a dunpeal's nose. She found the wound and tried to pull the bullet out where her hands only to feel sheering pain, instinctively she pulled back. "Shit the bullets are gold."

Going against her own sense of self-preservation she jammed her hand once again into the wounds ignoring the burning sensation as she pulled the bullets out one by one. In total five bullets had entered his body. She watched and waited expecting the blood to pool and reenter its host, for the wounds to heal up and her century's old master to sit up and reassure her he was fine.

Nothing happened, the blood continued to pour out of him slowly now as the wounds refused to seal. David's breathing was shallow now and almost nonexistent. Desperately Laura ripped the sleeve of her shirt off and placed her hand on David's chest hoping that the power that David had to heal did not solely rest him.

Desperately she tried to force her body to release its energy into David's to help him heal. Laura let out a scream of frustration as nothing happened. She was unaware of Sam standing besides her now watching her desperate attempts to revive David.

Laura began to break down and sob begging David not to die, that she needed him still but it seemed to fall on deaf ears.

Without warning the two dunpeals sensed another vampire nearby, Laura didn't care to look up but Sam had the sense to be on guard and looked carefully around them. Finally his eyes landed on an undead dressed in a red over coat and red hat.

DS/

Before Alucard was even near David he could feel their connection begin to rot away, the sensation of death cutting the link that father and son shared was taking hold. Arriving at the warehouse Alucard could see the grim view. His son lay on the ground dieing, Laura trying desperately to revive him threw any means she knew and the one named Sam stood over both of them on guard for any other attacks.

As he rematerialized Sam took note of him and allowed him to come closer. As he approached the group it was like his presence was all that was needed to help David awaken. Looking down at his son he couldn't help but feel remorse but he had to offer a choice.

"It's your choice David, what will you take?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sera's slammed into the floor as a rocket screamed passed and slammed into the side of the mansion sending debris flying back into the crowd of ghouls that now filled the courtyard and connected city street. Reacting quickly she loaded her cannon, took aim and fired into the crowd of undead monsters. Her cannon fire was joined with the sounds of the Section 80 team opening fire with their own weapons. It all seemed to make no difference as the black portal behind the swarm of zombies continued to pour out more and more ghouls.

A Hellsing solder pulled the pin on one of his grenades and threw it towards the ghouls, enemy gun fire quickly cut him down before he could see the grenade explode taking several of the hunks of flesh with it. Michel took aim with his own rocket launcher and fired. The rocket screamed towards the black portal but at the last minute veered upwards and exploded harmlessly in the air.

Armed with various types of weaponry the army of ghouls made their way to the barricade and mansion beyond. With each of their own being cut down by the gunfire of the strange group of humans, dunpeals and vampires two more were ready to take its place. Slowly but surely the gap was closing and soon the ghouls would force their way into the mansion where the food awaited for them.

DS/

Alucard silently laid David's form into his personal coffin and pressed the button to close the lid. Looking towards Laura he saw a mix of human and vampire tears stream down her face. "You know what you have done, right vampire?"

Alucard could see the grief on Laura's face, if he was wrong about what he believed, than he had just created a monster that could and most likely would destroy every thing in its path. "I'm sure you Section 80 types know how to deal with one of your own if they are turned." He said dryly.

With a slight nod Laura pulled out a single round and gun. The bullet was composed of both silver and gold melted together to form a new metal, the core of the bullet was slivers of silver, nothing close to refined as what David used, but would get the job done if they hit a major vein or artery. Her hand began to shake as she pushed the bullet into the gun.

Another explosion ripped threw the building as several rockets impacted the side of the building at once. Suddenly Alucard could hear his fledgling shouting in his head. With a psychotic smile on his face Alucard phased threw the ceiling leaving Laura alone with David sleeping in the coffin.

DS/

Bullets were flying to and from the ghouls as they forced their way into the manor. The first to enter were quickly ripped apart by the hail of silver bullets, but eventually the defenders were forced change their magazines as the ammo ran out. This provided the surviving undead the chance for the foothold that their masters demanded of them.

The ghouls made their typical repulsive sounds in excitement as they edged closer and closer to a source of food. One of the sources jumped up with a rather large looking gun. One of the undead mindless zombies twisted their head as they futility tried to comprehend the danger that the strange weapon presented. A moment before the cannon fired the ghoul in question noticed the crimson red color of the shooters eyes.

DS/

The resulting bullet that fired from the cannon ripped threw several ghoul bodies before impacting with one in the back and exploding, taking several others in the surrounding area with it. The empty space was quickly refilled with ghouls as they walked threw the dust that marked their comrades.

Seras continued to reload and fire her cannon as her fellow hellsing and section 80 solders unloaded round after round from each ones respected weapon into the mass of undead. Nothing seemed to do any difference, the moment they cut down one of the ghouls in the front, and there stood another taking its place. Looking behind the crowd of ghouls Sam could see the dark portal still remained open and continued to pour out countless undead bodies.

One of the Hellsing solders that had a radio suddenly pressed his helmet to the side of this head as he tried to here his superior over the sound of gun and cannon fire. "Roger that! Ok, pull back to the second floor! Victoria and Section 80 cover are retreat then get back to the second floor!"

Quickly the human solders of Hellsing retreated up the stairs while still firing into the crowd. Seras looked around, she could see in the eyes of the Section 80 solders a kind of coldness that not even her master seemed to posses. This wasn't some sort of game or job for them; this was vengeance, a way of life.

"You undead bastard!" Someone to Seras's right shouted, she turned in time to see Jonathan raise his hand and summoning his powers throw the ghoul that had crawled to him back into the crowd of ghouls, a bowling ball hitting the pins sound resulted. Jonathan noticed that Seras had taken note of his recent action and only nodded as if confirming what she thought before reopening fire with a pair of guns that looked somewhat like her masters jackals.

Finally the last Hellsing solder made his retreat up the stairs and down the hallway to the next barricade that had been set up. Taking one last shot with her cannon Seras quickly ordered the rest of Section 80 to follow her up the stairs to meet up with the survivors. Fortunately, both vampire and dunpeals shared basely the same body in terms of speed so they managed to get down to the next barricade within a few seconds leaving the rest of the ghouls at least three minutes behind.

DS/

The ghouls watched as their meals ran up the stairs and down the hallway. Slowly they started towards the abandoned barricade intent on following after their meals. Suddenly a form began to materialize in front of the ghouls. At first it was a shapeless glob of dripping darkness, slowly it began to take on human like form. Long black thin material formed around the body as it took on woman characteristics, long flowing brown hair cascaded down the back of her head, long delicate fingers took shape finally a soft face formed at the head of the already stunning body. Her skin was a gentle pail but that worked to complement her features.

With a gentle wave of her hand several of the ghouls slowly began to follow her down the steps towards the dungeon as the rest resumed their match up the flight of stairs to the food source. Slowly the vampire walked the stone cold hallway with purpose, the ghouls trailed behind her obediently as if pups following their mother. Finally she arrived to a closed door, her senses telling her that her target was here, but so was someone else.

DS/

Alucard floated threw the various levels and building materials as he ascended from his chamber up to where the police girl and the rest of section 80 and remaining solders had gathered. As he passed threw the floor a violently loud sound exploded passed him, taking his hat clear off his head and down the hallway.

Looking in the other direction he saw his fledging holding her cannon with her face rapidly turning several shades of red in embarrassment. "Well now police girl, I wouldn't have guessed that hated me that much to try and blow my head off." Alucard said with a smirk as he pulled himself out of the floor.

"Christ master! What did you expect me to do with all the undead swarming around the place? I thought you were another one of the vampires that had come with the ghouls!"

"Another?" taking a quick look around Alucard's eyes settled on several piles of dust, some either littered with silver bullet's or spread about the floor wildly, plainly due to one of Seras's cannon bullets.

"Ah, well then are we having fun?" the respond was groans from the hellsing solders, dirty language from Section 80 and an eye role from his fledgling.

With a deep laugh Alucard looked down the hallway as the first ghouls came into view armed with whatever they came with or had gotten their hands on. "Police girl, you mean to tell me that mere ghouls are giving you such a problem?"

"It's the number of ghoul's smart ass." Michael said in Seras place. "They just keep coming."

"Is that all? Angel of death, your needed once again!" Alucard shouted. Almost as if he waited to be summoned, Walter, aka the angel of death appeared behind the barricade.

"You called Alucard?" Walter said, his head tilted so light reflected off his Monique.

"Please be so kind as to demonstrate to these rookies what a true hellsing solder does."

"As you wise Alucard." A demented smile started to form on Walters face as he flexed his fingers in his gloves, the wires in the tips sprouting from their hiding place and becoming hair thin whips. Walking past his former partner in the job Walters face had stopped being the reserved and grandfather like appearance that Seras and Integra knew well and became the face of the angel of death. His eyes razor sharp, a smile plastered across his face, his arms ready to strike out and let the wire cut threw whatever was unfortunate enough to come in contact with them.

The first group of ghouls had entered Walters weapons range, in an instant his arms snapped sending the wires out, the wires gently haloed and settled around several ghouls necks. With a flick of the wrist the wires went taught, resisted for a moment and finally cut threw the rotting flesh, releasing the poor souls from their rotting prisons.

"wow." Was all that Jonathan could muster as he watched the legend that he had heard so much about by the very mans relative work.

DS/

The woman took a moment to collect her thoughts, what would she say to him when she finally saw him again, would he remember her, would he still want her after what she had done? Of course, she simply had to make him forget past events and virtues inserted by his teacher, only his skills that he learned from Berne needed to remain, the rest would be hers, as it should have been.

Raising a hand to the door a ripple of dark energy flowed from her hand and impacted into the door, sending it flying into the room. A yelp of surprise came from the room. Before the dust settled the vampire heard heavy gunfire and the sound of bullets cutting threw the air towards her. With inhuman speed she sidestepped, the ghouls on the other hand weren't blessed with vampire speed and so the ones in the front took the bullets and turned to dust.

Quickly she mentally ordered the rest to rush into the room. A curse was heard in the room and then the sound of some weapon cutting threw the air was heard. As the dust settled the vampire looked into the room, all the ghouls laid about turning to dust. One of the unfortunate ghouls began was being stabbed in the back by the sole guardian of the room with a weapon.

'Hmm, a Berne assassin staff.' The vampire silently thought, luck for her the guardian had her back to the door as she took out her frustration on the still solid ghoul. With cat like grace the vampire walked into the room, the guardian still didn't sense her presence. With a quick movement of the vampires arm she hit the back of the guardians head, knocking her unconscious.

She looked at her for a moment, the sent of a dunpeal coming off of her. For a moment the thought of killing her crossed her mind but quickly she abandoned such thoughts. Turning her attention to the coffin she summoned more ghouls to her location. Opening the lid she looked down at the sleeping form of her love. Slowly she descended and their lips touched for a moment. "Markus..."

DS/

Alucard soon realized why his fledgling and company had retreated back to the second floor. He watched as Walter soon was not only battling the ghouls but his own fatigue as well. Not wanting to see his old partner to fall to such filth he lowered himself to taking some of the garbage out as well. The loud sound of the jackal's mechanical laughter in such a closed space was enough for even the Section 80 personal to flinch.

Seras jumped from the barricade and arrived along side her master and her friend. Together they began to clean up the mess anew. Dozens at a time began to fall at the unified effort of the two undead and retired Hellsing solder. Soon bullets began to fly from behind them and passed between their legs and above their heads as Section 80 and the Hellsing solders began to advance a few steps behind the true masters of the art. The ghouls began to crumple under the reinforced effort to protect the mansion.

DS/

Finally the ghouls arrived in the chamber, at first they looked at the still unconscious body and made a move towards it for food, only to be stopped by their master. Again silently she directed the ghouls, they moved towards the coffin. With a moan from the wood and the posters the coffin broke free. Taking the lead the vampire, ghouls and coffin left the room and the awakening guardian behind.

DS/

The trio of ghoul slayers kept marching forward as the bullets kept flying from behind them into the crowd of ghouls. Seras couldn't suppress the unnatural smile that had infected her. Her fangs had grown fully at the sight of the carnage as a red haze had colored her sight, she was still in full control of her mind and body but she felt the steady mental hand of her master guiding this new found feeling. Strangely enough she didn't fight it but rather kept steady pace with her master's gentle pull towards the feelings.

She finally began to have of a taste of what her new nature had to offer. Seras finally understood what her master had meant when they were being merciful to the ghouls, no one should be taken against their will and turned into something as revolting as a ghoul. They were nearing the stairs when her cannon fired another shot that removed the last of the undead from their path clearing the way to the entrance way.

Suddenly Walter collapsed, Seras still semi in her blood lust turned to Walter not sure of what just happened. The retainer looked up and grinned and gave a reassuring nod to the police girl. "I'm not as young as I used to be."

Seras returned the nod and followed her master to finish the remaining ghouls in the entrance way.

DS/

The female vampire instantly sensed the closing pair of undead vampires as she and the ghouls that carried the coffin started to exit into the court yard. Dawn was starting to break revealing the still open dark portal. Looking back she saw a man dressed in red with a gun in hand.

A smile formed on her face at the sight of the old familiar, silently she ordered the ghouls to stop for a moment. "My dear Count Dracula, it has been ages."

"You..." Alucard quickly took a look at what was going on, Ghouls acting like paul bearers, his coffin being the one held, this familiar vampiris. David, she had his son!

"Why my count, surely you have not forgotten me, your son's first love?"

"Elizabeth..."

"Yes my count, I have sought out my love, now we will take our leave to finish what you started my lord." Elizabeth turned and gestured to the ghouls, they slowly began to march towards the portal.

"I don't think so!" Alucard leveled his gun at Elizabeth and fired. The bullet came screaming towards her head. A smile crept across her face, raising her hand the bullet suddenly stopped and fell to the ground as if hitting a wall. Alucard unloaded the remaining bullets from his Jackal at her only for the same result to occur. Part of Elizabeth's soft black silk on her arm suddenly became taught and flew towards the Nosfaratu impaling his shoulder. The silky weapon quickly retracted from the wound, leaving a puzzled look on Alucard's face.

The blooded cloth returned to its master, a bottle floated lazily along side her. The blood dripped into the container, when it was full it floated into the dark portal. "I hope that you come to your senses my Count, it would be a shame for father and son to fight to the death next they meet." Elizabeth said devilishly.

DS/

Seras quickly arrived along side her master after dispatching the last of the ghouls inside. Her master seemed wounded in the shoulder but didn't seem to care, the vampiris stood there looking quiet pleased with her self. Seras quickly leveled her cannon and took aim of the ghouls; her master would want to take out the vampire. As she pulled the trigger Alucard became animated and kicked the gun in time to send the round flying harmlessly away. Seras looked up in shock.

"Ah my count, I see that you do care for your son, until we meet again my dear count Dracula." Elizabeth turned and followed the marching ghouls into the dark portal as Alucard ran towards her and his son. As Elizabeth stepped threw the portal instantly closed, leaving Alucard standing in the courtyard.

DS/

Integra stood watching the small scene play out in her courtyard. A shiver had crawled up and down her spine, like something had come to pass that would shatter the world. Silently she reviewed the night's events. David and some of Section 80 had gone on a mission, they returned but David was in Alucard's arms. Shortly after the attack had happened, now she watched the ghouls carry away a Hellsing coffin. The blood seemed to pour out of her as the realization that the enemy now held a prisoner.

Regardless of what she felt towards the abomination, her servant was protective of his son. That meant the enemy had leverage and that was unacceptable. Like hell would she let these bloodsuckers have any control over her family and those that fought under its seal.

DS/

"But you can't just pick up and leave." Integra stammered at what her American counterpart had just said hours after the attack. The sounds of construction ran threw the house in a maddening attempt to repair several collapsed walls. Every now and then a gun shot was heard in the courtyard signaling the silencing of another ghoul.

"I have no choice, I have to report this back to Section 80 in person. Not only about the loss of one of our own kin but the dammed fact that Dracula is not only around and well but is in your service!" Jonathan replied, anger building up towards the end.

"One of your own kin? I'm sorry; I didn't realize that one of your solders was killed. Now about Alucard..."

"Dam it; none of my people were killed! I'm talking about David; we dunpeals take it personally when something happens to our own."

Confusion flashed across Integra's face, then understanding and finally anger. Jonathan was another abomination. Slowly her hand went for the gun held under her desk. Before she could pull it from its hoister a black and silver Jackal was pointing at her forehead.

"Go ahead Sir Hellsing, try and pull your gun or call for the true abomination that you call Alucard. Either way you will be dead, but this bullet is not meant for you." Jonathan said as he studied Integra's face for any clue to her trying to reach Alucard. He watched as her face turned several shades of angry red as she looked at the barrel of the familiar design of the gun. Reluctantly she slowly nodded her head and returned her hand to the top of the desk. As if business as normal Jonathan returned his weapon to its hoister hidden under his coat and returned his gaze at Integra.

"I believe what your servant has failed to mention is his part of the vampires so called prophecy. Perhaps I should enlighten you, His son, David, was born for his twisted purpose of creating the ultimate vampire. Imagine a vampire that was linked to all others, that could devour both human and undead. With power that never faded in the sunlight. That's all that we have found I'm sure that David will develop even more abilities. He's used you Integra, he's used your entire family in his own sick game!"

Softly Integra whispered the name of her servant in disbelief. Jonathan had to be mistaken. Alucard could never do something like that to her, could he? His methods screamed insanity but he never once in the time she had known him laid a figure on her. "W-why is he such a threat to you?" Integra demanded, her control over her emotions rattled at the thought of Alucard deliberately trying to harm her.

"The agents of Section 80 have been around far longer than the Iscariot, Hellsing, or even Section 80 itself. Before we became Section 80 we hunted down Dracula and his kingdom."

"That was you!" A voice boomed from the walls, darkness seemed to take on a form as Alucard walked threw the wall, clearly pissed by the recent revelation.

"Take one more step and I'll finish the job that we started regardless of Sir Hellsing's wishes." Jonathan said as he brought out his weapon once again. "Your kind has done far worse to your abandoned children than our little revenge that we get when we kill off one of our ancestors."

Both seemed ready to jump at each others throats, literally. "Enough! Both of you, this is my house and ill be dammed if any more blood will be spilled in vain today on these grounds!"

For a tense moment it looked like both failed to here Integra's demands, slowly Jonathan lowered his weapon to his side, Integra took note that he didn't return the weapon to its hoister or even broke his gaze with Alucard. "Sir Hellsing, you have my report, we are not under your command and given recent events it would be in both are best interests to distance our two respective parties."

He turned to look at Integra; she still held contempt for him but slowly nodded in agreement. While he had his head turned towards Integra, Alucard slowly advanced, suddenly a thunderous gunshot broke the silence in the office as smoke billowed out of Jonathans Jackal. He returned his gaze towards Alucard and the large hole in his shoulder. "Next time, I wont miss, monster. Take that as a warning, the next time you run across Section 80 it will be as pleasant as when you first ran into Iscariots Paladin!" with that he turned towards the door way and walked out as he returned the gung to its hoister.

DS/

Laura went about the room putting her belongings, which weren't ever many, into her suitcases. Every now and then she would glance up and see her friends doing the same in their little spot of the room. David' s staff now laid on her bed in its compact design along side her own collection of weaponry, the sword that David had given her included.

On the outside she was indifferent to the fact that they were returning home. On the inside however she was screaming and restraining herself from taking her commanders head. She had failed the one person that had been a father to her; no something more, and it sickened her to the core. Then there was there was the recent discovery of the true identity of Alucard. The thought of that monster still being alive hardly compared to what she was feeling now about David but it didn't help her mood.

The door opened and Jonathan walked casually into the room towards his belongings. He seemed to be taking the situation rather well, the smell of gunpowder and a slight smile on his face being the obvious clues. Once again the door opened, this time Seras carefully walked in. The sight of the vampire made several of the others go for their weaponry but quickly shifted their stance in a vain attempt to look like they were reaching for something else.

Seras looked uneasily at the others and quickly crossed the room towards Laura. "Master told me that your leaving, is that true?"

Laura took a quick glance at the vampire fledgling, she was young, ignorant, and a spawn of Dracula, but then again David was a spawn of the same monster. Laura quickly noticed Seras's gaze led towards the staff weapon that lay on her bed next to her personal assortment of weaponry. Instinctively Laura pulled the staff from the pile and returned it to a suitcase that was specialty designed for transporting large numbers of personal weapons. "Yes, its true that were leaving, so much has happened now. We have been away for far to long as it is from our own country Seras as it is."

"What about David? Don't you care about him?" Seras asked.

Laura looked straight into the vampires blood red eyes, her face twitching at the question as she moved closer so that only the fledging could hear her. "More than you can possibly know vampire. David was the one that took me in and made me who I am today. I owe my life to him in more ways than yours to your master."

"Then tell me the truth to why you're leaving." Seras whispered in kind.

Laura glanced around the room, the others were supposedly getting ready to return home to the states but she knew that they all had their ears trained on them straining for any sound that they could hear. To hell with it Laura thought to herself, she needs to know this. Once again in a whisper she spoke to Seras "Your master has started a chain of events that if David survives, will most certainly spell the end of humanity. Section 80 is about to become something worse than Hellsing and the Iscariot combined, this isn't business as usual Seras, its vengeance."

DS/

The van pulled away carrying the team from Section 80. Seras watched the van with her vampire eyes until it turned a corner and disappeared from view. In one hand she held Laura's sword, in the other a simple note. She had found the items remaining in the room moments before the van pulled away, taking any explanation to why it was left and the cryptic note. Looking down she read the note once more.

Seras, Keep this sword with you at all times. While I may despise you for what you are I cannot deny the fact that you are related to David. In the days to come, Section 80 will not be able to know who is friend or foe that has crimson eyes unless proof can be given on the spot. Present this weapon to any dunpeal that fights under Section 80 and your life and the lives of your comrades will be spared. Feel free to use it in battle as well; it is what David would have wanted. Within the container are several vials of the mixture that David and I are able to create, don't bother trying to figure out how to create more.

Seras looked at the weapon, in its current state it looked like a thick dagger, fingering the button the spring-loaded weapon shot out a full additional three feet before locking in place. A glaze of the mix began to form on the edge, remains of the last vial still in the weapon. With a sigh she thumbed the button once again. The weapon retracted into itself leaving a puddle of the mix on the floor as the sections tightly slid across each other. She decided to head down to her masters room, hopefully he could help her understand all this. As she turned away from the window she didn't notice the black storm clouds come into view all across the horizon. It was going to be one hell of a storm.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Commander Matthews, in your report you state that you found one of the highest priority targets, and yet you allowed Dracula to continue to exist, explain yourself!" Jonathan stood in a column of light, hidden in the shadows was a U-shaped table that surrounded him. Hidden from even his eyes sat his superiors, both fellow dunpeal and human sat side by side.

"At the time I was within the Hellsing mansion hours after the attack, if it weren't for the sudden attack on the organizations headquarters we would never have learned that such an HPT still existed."

"We have read the report Commander, now give us your reason for why you failed to silence the HPT!" this time the voice was female and old, a human, most likely someone from the senate.

"As I have stated in my report, we had just come threw a surprise assault, a fellow dunpeal had been the target, recently turned I might add. As for failing to silence the HPT, we... I had felt that enough blood had been spilt."

"That brings up another point commander, any dunpeal that goes berserk or turned is to be silenced without question, another failure on your part. Christ, Jonathan you were the one that pushed for such a priority order!"

"I have no explanation as to why I allowed David to suffer..."

"David?"

"The dunpeal that was turned sir."

"Well Jonathan, you really screwed this one up royally. The same dunpeal that you were sent to try and restore has fallen into enemy hands, you allowed the HPT to continue to exist, what exactly was accomplished in your trip to England exactly, answer me!" this voice belonged to Jonathans divisional commander, a fife hundred year old dunpeal that went by the name of will. Section 80 long ago had given up on trying to keep up formalities with its more older members. Whatever the dunpeal wanted to be named was ok with the government. One of the advantages of belonging to an organization that officially didn't exist.

"It's easy to make accusations in high sight sir."

"That will be enough commander, you may leave now."

Jonathan took one swift look around the room half expecting to see something, anything come out of the darkness and silence him. A second before he could be considered lingering he turned and exited the chamber. Out in the hallway he was greeted by his team. Laura and Sam were leaning against the wall, the other two seemed to be talking about something before the doors opened and Jonathan exited. "Man boss, looks like the old men went vamp on you."

"Maybe it would have been more merciful if they really did let a vampire clamp down on my neck Priest."

Laura sighed and headed down the hallway followed closely by Sam. "Where are they headed?" Jonathan asked as he watched them head down the hallway.

"Both of them have been spending a lot of time over in the training chambers. Either Laura is still working off steam or is stepping up on Sam's training, most likely the first while pretending to be the second. Sam has been coming out of the infirmary after a few hours of training every night sense we got back." Michael added.

"Really?" Jonathan thought out loud. Walking down the hallway he looked forward to what entailed in this training.

DS/

The training chambers were technological marvels at any standard. A combination of black lights, normal lights, lasers and a touch of undead power came together to form kind of hologram that solidified and became as deadly as the real thing. Watching form the safety of the observation deck Jonathan watched in child like delight as the lights came together, merging and shifting until finally it looked like a normal room, complete with walls, weapons scattered about, and more importantly, targets.

From his hidden vantage point, he could see several from walking about, light ghouls, as one technician had called them. Like the created walls they were nothing more than light that could beat you down, tear you apart, and in one sad case, kill you. The only difference about these creatures that they created for training was that they couldn't turn the trainee into a ghoul or something worse, as little comforting as that was.

On the far end, Laura and Sam entered the chamber; Laura held David's staff in one hand, a Section 80 Jackal in the other. Sam carried his modified six shooter pair. Jonathan took a look at the monitor below the window to see the level that was set. 'Level ten, impressive."

Suddenly one of the light ghouls lifted its head into the air and breathed in, it gave a little cry indicating it had found food. A pack of the creatures moved towards the two dunpeals. "Unholy blend of technology and black magic if you ask me."

Jonathan turned to see who had just entered the observation deck and was taken back by how it was. "Mr. Chairmen."

Mr. Chairmen was human, recently appointed to the Section. In his mid fifties he was slightly overweight and bald. Walking over to the window he looked down as the exercise began. Both watched as Laura used the staff weapon to neatly cut the heads off of several of the holographic monsters. Bringing the weapon up and then back down Laura quickly cut down another one of the holographic monsters that currently occupied the training chamber. It separated into two half's before the light disappeared, resetting the ghoul somewhere else in the maze. Sam was firing his weapons as quickly as he could, each bullet finding its first target square in the head, exited out of the back and continued on its way into several others.

"Sweet Jesus..." Jonathan tried to sir press a smile but failed. It was always fun seeing the reaction on humans when they first came down to the chambers to watch the top agents do their training. Eventually they had completed the level, Jonathan noticed Laura shout something out in the chamber. 'New orders for a scenario most likely' Jonathan thought.

The walls disappeared and were replaced by an old style ring. Sam returned his preferred weapons to their hoisters on his belt as he took up position opposite of Laura. Sam mumbled something and a staff similar in design to the genuine article that Laura held appeared in his hand. Jonathan chucked, he quickly noticed that the other man was looking at him. "It was just a warm up; I guess this is what the others meant when they kept seeing Sam come out of the infirmary every night now.

Chairmen gave a weak nod like he understood and returned his gaze to the impending match. It was Laura that moved first; with lightning speed she quickly closed the gap between herself and Sam. Sam reacted by jumping several feet in the air allowing Laura to run under him harmlessly.

"Is there anything I can do for you Mr. Chairmen?" Jonathan asked as they continued to watch the match between master and pupil.

"Yes actually. I sat in on your debriefing that you just had. What the others don't know is that I know you personally led the charge on Dracula's castle." Jonathan stiffened when he heard that. It wasn't classified knowledge, but at the same time it wasn't exactly common knowledge among humans.

"I admit it, I led my comrades against that monster centuries ago, what of it?"

"I find it rather strange that decided not to kill him commander, anyone else in your shoes would have blown him away without giving it a second thought."

"Are you implying something sir?" Jonathan said half accusingly, breaking his gaze from the match to look straight into Chairmen's eyes.

"Not at all commander, but you still haven't given a viable reason for failing to kill him." Suddenly a body flew towards the window, it was Sam. Before he crashed threw the window he moved his right hand towards it and a wave of energy pushed him back to the ring.

"Does that happen often?" Chairmen said, changing the subject for a second.

"With those two, usually. As for my reasons for not silencing him, I felt that there was still a need for him. Once that need if fulfilled I will be the one putting a slug into his head." Suddenly a dull alarm began to ring threw the chamber, looking back in Jonathan noticed the two dunpeal's were ignoring it. Slamming his fist into a large red button quickly ended the training and sent a transparent light wall between the two.

"Ok, Laura, Sam, I think you have had enough, when you're cooled off you may have the rest of the day off."

Looking at Chairmen again he noticed the confused look on his face. "Even with the silver graphed to all dunpeals in Section 80 we still tend to eventually give into our vampire side. About a half hour from now Sam and Laura will be able to come out and act normal."

"Normal? You mean they won't try to kill each other."

"Yeah, pretty much." With that Jonathan left heading for his quarters.

DS/

Alucard sat in his chair in his cell. Thoughts over the past seven months going across his eyes like a film reel. The mission that he and Seras had been dispatched to deal with some freak vampires. The discovery of his moral grandchildren even though he didn't know it at the time, finding his son still alive and well, watching the burden of revenge settle on David's shoulders. Losing touch with him again for some time, nearly losing Seras to his son's own demented weapon. Then David joining Hellsing in his own twisted way. Bloodlust and battle thrust taking control of David, him coming back only to be snatched away once again this time by his bride to be, Elisabeth.

It had been close to six weeks now and not a single disturbance that warranted Hellsings attention had occurred. The freaks seemed to simply have disappeared from the isle. It felt to much like the calm before the storm.

Mentally Alucard reached out and watched his police girl silently cutting threw the air with her new toy. A supposed gift from that incompetent, dunpeal Laura, that couldn't even watch over the one that she supposedly thought as her own master. Seras had strangely taken to the new weapon. Either it helped her feel more connected to her undead family or it was her vampire blood secretly taking control of the prospect of being bathed in blood at close range. Alucard decided it was a mix of both sense it seemed she only allowed himself to train her in the use of the new toy.

Turning his attention again to the thoughts of his son he tried to push to locate him. He was convinced that he was the one spoken in the prophecy. Three days after the attack he braced himself to feel the bond shatter between the two, no dunpeal after being turned survived after three days. Instead no bone shattering feeling came to him, though the connection remained numb. After the enemy had retreated into the dark portal he had could only feel that he was still alive, even the bond of father to son was numb.

Then, about a week ago he felt a surge of energy from David. Like a beacon in the night he instantly found for a moment where they had taken him. Integra had dispatched a team to locate him accompanied by Seras but when they reached their destination they found the area abandoned save for a note that Seras failed to report to Sir Integra but rather handed it directly to her master.

She told him that laying along side the note was a strange bottle that reeked of his scent. The blood that Elisabeth had stolen most likely, sense then he had felt a stream of energy coming to him, he noticed that Seras was experiencing the same as well but never noticed it.

'Alucard, my office, bring Sears, now.' Integra's voice echoed in Alucard's head. Getting up from his chair he stretched like a cat waking up from a nap, walking towards the door he phased threw and headed towards Seras's room.

DS/

"It appears the vampires are back from holiday. We have gotten reports that an American air force base outside of London has been hit, hard."

"Isn't that out of our jurisdiction Sir Integra?" Seras asked.

"Hellsing is not concerned over that kind of border officer Victoria, the fact is that the air force base rests on England soil, so that falls to us to protect it. We haven't gotten exact numbers but the first reports indicate that an extremely large number of vampires are involved. The Americans are doing their best to hold them back but can only do so much given what they have. Go without delay."

Seras nodded and Alucard gave a twisted smile as he faded from sight. Seras began walking to the door when Integra called out for her.

"Officer Victoria, we know that at least three Section 80 agents were on base at the time of the attack. The official stance right now is that they are hostile with Hellsing, prepare accordingly." Seras gave a strange look then nodded. Turning she walked out the door down to her room to gather what she would need.

DS/

The air force base had become a miniature version of hell in no time. The solders that had not been killed in the first wave were busy trying to repel the invaders. Some of the invaders, the ones that looked horribly mutated and grey seemed to fall fairly simple. But the others, the ones that looked human just stood their laughing as bullets ripped at them and did nothing.

However three of the Americans company seemed to be able to deal with that kind of monster. Their choice weapons made magnum's look like everyday hand guns as they fired their rounds into the unstoppable monsters.

"This is Sonya; I've taken out the bastard that nearly got to the general, headed to the hangers to see if any of them are hiding in there."

"Keep your whits about you Sonya; these vampires seem to be acting with a purpose. Ill send Hunt over to help you out."

"Negative, you know I work best alone Hawk." Sonya said over the radio, No response.

"Hawk?" still no response. Silently Sonya hoped that it was just equipment problems. Snapping back to reality she shot off another round into a solder turned ghoul. "Poor bastard..." quickly she ran over to the hangers, as she ran she heard two bursts and the sound of screaming missiles come her way. Before she had time to focus on the sight of the pair of sidewinders the world around her went dark as pain swept across her, and then nothing.

DS/

The heavy assault vehicles that the Hellsing organization typically used smashed threw the fence that separated the burning air force base. As the drivers kept there vehicles at high speed, a ghoul would wonder into their path and a new speed bump would be created for a moment before becoming dust. Above the heavily armored vehicles flew a swarm of bats.

As the transports, ten in all ground to a stop and the troopers emptied out several ghouls wasted no time in advancing towards them. As the human troops went about dispersing the ghouls into dust both Alucard and Seras reformed from the swarm of bats to their human forms once again, Seras looked a little shaken from the flight. As they reformed a Hellsing solder ran over to them "Right, consider no survivors."

"I never do..." Alucard said as he loaded his guns and gave a grin towards Seras.

DS/

Bang. 'Dam this is boring.' A ghoul turned to dust under the weight of one of Alucard's bullets.

Bang. 'Master never sends me on anything more than clean up.'

Bang. 'I can think of several things that I could be doing better with my time.' Another ghoul fell.

Bang. 'Like finding my son...' this time it was a poor excuse of a vampire that turned to dust, Alucard didn't bother to tell the difference. To him, a weak vampire was just an annoying little ghoul pretending to be a vampire, no class at all. The thought of his son gave him pause, for nearly five hundred years neither had seen each other, why after all this time had that tradition have to be broken. Even after he found him, they never spoke. He could sense the hatred still coming from him as if it was the day that, she died.

Alucard tried to shake off the memory of her soft yet strong face. That strength was his guide back then and maybe was what started to push him over the deep end. Alucard felt a bullet rip threw his shoulder. Looking to his left he noticed a vampire laughing at him. Alucard returned the laugh as he leveled his jackal and fired, turning the vampire to dust.

In the distance he heard the shout of his fledgling's cannon as it took out vampires and ghouls by the dozens being highlighted by the chirp of the mortal's weapons. Threw their bond he could feel the ecstasy encroaching on her mind as she threw herself into the battle. Alucard watched the flames that were scattered across the base threw a strange mix of dark and light, almost like the two fought each other. How many times had he and his son fought when their paths crossed?

This was driving him insane, well more insane. Nearly a year ago he knew he was crazy, but now, he felt as if he was returning to when he first met David's mother. What truly frightened him was that he wanted it to return.

DS/

Clean up seemed to last only a few minutes to the two vampires but in reality the blood lust had made them lose all sense of time and dawn quickly approached. Seras was exhausted; Hellsing troops had found her collapsed near one of the hangers and had brought her back. She now slept on one of the cushioned benches inside a armored transport.

Alucard returned shortly after they found Seras. He chuckled, even though she had accepted that aspect of her life she had simply let the slaughter get to her. To much fun for one night. Looking at the lightening sky Alucard decided it would be best to remain with the human solders instead of trying to use his powers to return to the mansion. Suddenly he felt eyes drilling themselves into the back of his head. Looking towards the smoldering hangers he thought for a moment he saw the outline of a man in a royal black and silver cape. As if he was standing there the entire time, watching the battle unfold.

The first rays of sunlight raced towards the armored transport but before they could touch the Nosfaratu, Alucard calmly walked in and shut the door. The lone figure watched as the transports drove away, his pale skin and fangs unfazed in their power by the sunlight as a dark portal opened and he stepped into it.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A lone figure walked down a darkened street in London. Night had long sense fallen and his hunger was yet to be staved, but that wouldn't matter in a few moments. A smile crept along his face as he sensed the presence of several vampires, two would be enough to end his hunger, the rest he would simply slaughter for the fun of it.

As he walked his vision adjusted, he saw with ease the aura of the vampires that were walking along the rooftop, supposedly stalking him. He continued to walk, a slight wind picking up, asking his black and silver cape to dance. He resisted the temptation to jump to the roof and devour all of them; instead he wanted to play with them.

As if on cue the group of vampires descended from their place on the roof. The group formed a circle around the figure. Some brandished guns, others knives, the blades most likely made out of silver. A few just cracked their knuckles, showing they would simply rip him apart.

Bowing deeply the lone figure looked up at the lead vampire "Good evening gentlemen! Is there some pressing matter that I may attend to you for you?" the figure said, hints of insanity mixed with his words.

The lead vampire looked at the man for a moment thinking he was loony, drunk, or both. 'Well, it wont matter much longer either way.' The lead vampire thought.

"You should watch where you're going, there are things that go bump in the night out here you know." The lead vampire said grinning.

"Yes your quite right, though I think sense you found me out ill let you go." A tooth filled grin appeared on the lone figures face. He was going to enjoy this.

"Ha, you're going to let us go old man? I think you got it mixed up, but then again we have no intention of letting you go." Another vampire said, cracking his hands.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid it would be quite dangerous of you vermin to attack some one like me." The lone figure said as red began to cloud into his eyes.

"That's it!" Several of the vampires said in unison and charged the stranger.

Darkness seemed to spill out of the figure as the vampires charged at him. Before any of the vampires knew it the entire area was pitch black, even to their eyes. An insane laughter could be heard all around them. "You pitiful fools, you thought I would be an easy meal? HA!"

A scream came from the darkness as a dull green glow spiked the darkness before fading away. "You simpletons hardly are worth the effort. Turned barely a month ago and you think your already masters of the night?"

Two more screamed followed by two flashes of dull green followed the lone figures words. Suddenly the leader of the vampire group was alone in the impenetrable black fog. He could hear something cutting at the air, like whips just missing your ear by an inch.

"Did you honestly think you deserved to become what you are now?" the lone figure said right behind him. Quickly the former leader turned around, gun in hand, to shoot the insane killer of his men. He felt incredible pain in his chest. Looking down he saw a hand covered with silver and green orbs studded the figures arm.

The former leader felt himself turn to dust as the silver and wound destroyed his body. Right before the dust lost its shape it moved towards the glowing green orbs, the vampire's body being absorbed by them.

Elisabeth moved from the shadows towards the figure. "Finished?"

The lone figure looked straight at her, still hungry as he advanced. Calmly Elisabeth snapped her figures, sending a strange glow into the air. The glow was greeted by another soft red glow behind the lone figure. A low grunt was followed before the lone figure stood up straight and refined.

"Elisabeth, my love." The lone figure finally said.

"Come, Markus, we have much to do before the night is out."

DS/

The Hellsing mansion stood in the darkness highlighted by the light from the street. Contrary to the look it had faced two major attacks and countless assaults and still managed to give off an air of something ancient yet protective.

Alucard silently walked about the hallways, deep in thought. He knew he had felt something powerful at the American base but couldn't place his finger on it. Another matter was supposedly three Section 80 soldiers were stationed there, most likely to move against Hellsing if the order was given. Even after the fighting they found no evidence of them. Dunpeals didn't turn to dust after they died, they were still considered "living" and not "undead" like their fathers. The only way someone could tell if a body once belonged to a dunpeal was to check the fangs; typically they were slightly larger than that of a human.

He thought of going up and annoying his master but quickly changed his mind. Sense the assault on the military base, Integra had been defending their stance in their cleaning operation and had promised a shoot of silver if he even hinted he was near by. Smiling he phased threw the wall towards Seras room.

DS/

Seras held the blade out in front of her as she lay in her bed. Her vampire sight letting her take in the beautiful design of the weapon. A pattern of a vine wrapped around the blade across the sections. The blade was smooth as far as she could tell; she dared not touch it to find out. The serrated edge wasn't as pronounced as it was on David's staff when he had shown her not that long ago but that only served to allow the sword to stab its opponent instead of maiming them as the staff would do.

The sent of silver polish radiated off the weapon, signs that Walter had been kind enough to recently clean the weapon. Seras smiled when she saw Walters face light up when she asked him to be the one to maintain the odd weapon for obvious reasons. Nearly a week later Walter had seen enough of it that he was confident he could recreate a weapon possibly suited for her master, Alucard only laughed at the idea, he preferred his Jackal over the sword.

Sighing, Seras pressed the button on the weapon to retract the blade into itself before she sheathed it in a leather case bearing the Hellsing coat of arms, Walter had made for her, for protection against the silvers affects on vampires.

"Wondering how many vampires that sword has taken, police girl?" Alucard said as he phased threw the wall and settled in a chair.

"No, just admiring the design master."

"Yes, humans don't seem to grasp the weapons kind of beauty anymore. Only in ancient times could you find such art forms." Alucard said as he took the weapon, unsheathed it and looked at the design. In its compact form it looked simply like a thick dagger, most likely deliberately as well as having been used for that purpose.

"Have you, tried looking for him again? Master?" Seras asked as she sat up in her bed.

Alucard nodded, he could feel David's presence, but it was simply a shadow of the ability he once had to be able to pin point his location, when David permitted. "Worried about your brother, police girl?"

Seras blushed a little at the question before she gave a meek answer. "Yes."

It was perfectly understandable to Alucard; by all rights David was a blood relative to Seras. What she felt however was more of a big sister to a little brother, worry over his well being. That had to be strange to her, technically David was four hundred years her senior but she was undead longer than he was.

"How do you feel about this weapon, Seras?" Seras looked up, surprised by the few times Alucard called her by her real name instead of the annoying "Police Girl" nick name he had given her.

"It feels strangely natural to hold it master, but I've never held a sword before." Seras admitted.

"You haven't, but the blood that runs threw your veins has. When we train your simply rough around the edges, though with this weapon it doesn't matter where you land a hit, the mixture that pumps into the vermin vampires and ghouls will kill them."

Alucard went to say something else when a wave of power hit him. It didn't throw him back but rather ripped at his mind, someone had forced a link between his mind and theirs. The room, Seras, everything around him disappeared. Looking threw the darkness Alucard spotted a column of light, as he headed towards it like a moth drawn to a flame he managed to make out the form of a man in the center of the column. As Alcuard entered the column of light he realized the man had his back turned to him.

Walking closer he reached out his hand to turn the man around to face him, as he made contact with the man's shoulder Alcuard felt a sickening lurch. He was torn from the light column and sent flying.

Alucard awoke to feeling of grass pressed against his body, sitting up he soon realized he was under a tree in the local park, the man leaning against the tree beside him. Raising from the ground the man looked at him and smiled, shadows hiding his face allowing only his mouth to be seen. "Good to see that my powers didn't harm you to much, father."

DS/

"David?" Alucard said, half believing it was some sick trick that another vampire, maybe Elisabeth was playing on him.

"Don't tell me you forgot your own sons name? Oh well I guess that is to be expected after being bound for nearly twenty years like you were. My name is Markus, not this David that you speak of, and no, Elisabeth doesn't know we are meeting."

"Markus…" Alucard said, quickly he went for his Jackal, remembering the name of his son's deranged vampire's side, his hand only found air where his weapon would have been.

"Looking for this father?" Markus asked, holding up the over sized magnum handgun.

"I just want to talk, not fight." Markus said as he handed the weapon back to its owner. Alucard took the weapon, looked at it for a moment and returned it to its place under his red coat.

DS/

Walking along the path, father and son, looking identical save for their clothing, talked. "Its only a matter of time father, side with us, turn who ever you want to be spared and join us as the rightful masters of this world."

Thoughts of Integra, Seras and Walter flashed threw Alucard's mind involuntarily. As much as the thought of a world ruled by vampires appealed to him he knew what would happen. Maybe it was that thought that kept him from giving in to what his son asked and joining him in the coming future.

"You know what you are, Markus, your neither human or vampire. Your own instincts should have kicked in by now."

"What are you talking about, I may not be a simple vampire but a vampire none the less."

"No, your in your own class, you're a twig light…"

"No! They do not exist any longer, Vald was the last of them and he disappeared before one of his bloodline was born. Will you simply come with me father?"

"No." Alucard said, stopping the walk threw the park.

DS/

A man stood outside the gates to the Hellsing Mansion. Madness quickly taking over his mind as a pair of puncture marks glowed dully on his neck. He had been deposited there after something happened to him nearly three days ago, some battle. Suddenly the madness in his mind rushed from all corners, consuming him like a tidal wave. With a loud scream he ripped threw the gates.

The soldiers that were standing guard opened fire on the mad man. The bullets hitting the target but did nothing to slow the being down. The creature approached one of the solders and violently bit down on the poor mans neck. Blood sprayed across the Section 80 logo on Hunt's uniform.

DS/

"All who stand with the humans will be judged as such father." Markus warned.

"That will be fun." Alucard said as he pulled his Jackal from his hoister, a smile forming on his face at the impending battle.

Markus allowed silver spikes begin to form on the tips of his figures, ready to spring forward into full polls to impale Alucard.

DS/

Hunt kicked the door open and walked into the mansion, leaving behind a massacre of bodies. Inside a massive cannon sat on top of the staircase held by a strawberry blonde red-eyed girl. The cannon fired, sending a shell flying towards Hunt.

He made no effort to evade the projectile.

The round ripped threw his lower chest, no sense of pain hit Hunts nerves. Looking down at the hole he wasn't surprised by the way it rapid sealed. Seras looked in disbelief. Snapping out of it she reloaded and this time aimed for the head, and fired.

DS/

"Ah, I sense that our man has begun to entertain your friends, father." Markus said as the spikes became more elongated, they were like something out of a Freddy movie now.

"What?" Alucard said, clearly confused. Opening the link between him and the police girl to full strength he saw what she saw. A man was walking up the stairs towards her; she fired her cannon square into the man's chest. Instead of turning to ash as he should have the wound closed up almost instantly and he continued to advance on her.

'Run police girl!' Alucard shouted threw the link. He knew dam well what she faced. The creature before her was an unstoppable killing machine and nothing, not even his own powers could stop such a monster.

"Ah, I see that you know what it is that she faces. I take it she is my sister if you were the one that turned her."

"Why are you doing this?" Alucard stammered, in the back of his mind he could still see her trying her best to destroy the monster as it got closer inch by inch. He could feel the fear in her mind as she tried to figure out how holes nearly a foot in length was healing at all.

"Simple father, clearly someone in that mansion holds something over you. I, like a good son, will see that you are freed of your bondage to who ever it is." Markus smirked. "It is regrettable though, that I was forced to use a dunpeal, but they're the only ones that become indestructible killing machines after you bite them."

Suddenly a silver spike flew past Alucard's face, slicing a little of the flesh and burning some more as it passed by. Looking up the shaft Alucard traced it back to Markus's index finger.

"So what will it be father, shall we end it here?"

With reflexes that would make one think the arm just appeared where it did with the gun in hand Alucard fired the Jackal, the bullet was his answer.

DS/

Seras had to think, fast. Taking aim at the monsters leg she fired, destroying the kneecap. In an instant she was up and running down the hallway. She reloaded, aimed and looked down the hallway. She watched as the creature walked down the hallway towards her.

Suddenly the door ahead of her opened and several heavily armed troops opened fire. Seras couldn't do anything as she watched the creature run up to them and rip them apart like rag dolls. Silently she mourned for them. Taking aim she fired her cannon once again to stall the creature for at least a few moments.

DS/

Alucard swerved to avoid the silver poll that flew to impale him. Before long he quickly realized that the poles were not stiff and rigid but seemed to have a mind of their own and they would bend and twist to try to strike him. It was annoying as hell; they were like a swarm of insects trying to sting him. Whenever he would shoot at the poles the end would reshape and continue the assault.

Every now and then he would barely miss a pole and he would feel the burning sting of the silver brush past him. Had this been any other man and if his child was not in danger he would be having the time of his life. Further more if Seras kept shooting and retreating it meant she was defending something father back in the mansion, Integra.

Pressing the release on the gun the magazine slid out. Reaching into his coat he pulled a different colored magazine and slammed it into the gun. Dodging another rod Alucard took aim. As he looked down the barrel he saw a rod come straight for him, it was now or never.

Firing the bullet he could see the silver and gold alloy sparkle in the moonlight as it screamed towards its target. The bullet slammed into Markus's shoulder, ripping at muscle, veins and bone before exploding, leaving a gaping hole. The silver poles rapidly retracted back into their master's fingertips as he grabbed the wound.

DS/

Looking up he saw his father; the gun was pointed straight at him. He could have sworn that that he saw something trickle down the monsters face, a tear? Just as Alucard began to pull the trigger Markus instantly disappeared, "This isn't over, father." Markus's voice echoed in the night, allowing Alucard the reprieve that he wanted.

DS/

Holstering his gun Alucard looked around the park. Several trees had been destroyed by gunfight or the silver spikes that had flown around. He sighed before disappearing and heading back to Hellsing, hoping that he wasn't too late to stop the monsters assault.


End file.
